Feral Love (T)
by NinkSkoir
Summary: The vast Realm of Mirkwood is full of perils, hidden, dangerous things and creatures. What its dark depths had in store for Alainir is nothing the young woman had ever expected. She ventured there in hopes of finding her birth mother but who she met instead turned her whole world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

He rides in the brisk night air flanked by his warriors. They are all armed to the teeth, wearing spined leather armors. Their faces are stern, eyes hungry. They move quickly and skillfully through the forest mist.  
Their Leader stands out from the rest. His pale skin reflects moonlight, even astride you could see how incredibly tall he is. The group quickly disappears into the trees.

**x x x**

_I was always curious who my parents where. I've never met either one. I live with my uncle Ghintar, in a little settlement in Westfold. Small stone cottages dot the hillside, nearby valley borders snow-covered mountain range in the distance. Life is slow here. Ghintar's house is the last at the foothill. Made of the large stones and covered with straw for a roof. A rough wooden fence borders the little plot, where we grow carrots, cabbages and other things._

_According to my uncle I was born in the depths of the Fanghorn woods to a half-elven mother and a human father. That was forty years ago. Uncle still remembers, with a smile, the day when he took the little baby girl in his arms, and she looked back at him with her big golden eyes. He tickled her cheek and the little one grabbed on to his finger with her already strong tiny hand. He was a young man back then, now his bright blue cheerful eyes are rimmed with wrinkles. His hair started to gray long ago. He had always treated me as his own daughter. And he would do anything for me. Except going into details about my birth parents. No tears, screaming or threats of running away would ever convince him otherwise. He says it's better this way. "Just know they loved you child.." he always says. But I can't help to think with certain bitterness, that somehow I wasn't good enough for them._

_My name is Alainir. That's about the only thing I have from my parents. Ghintar tells me my father's last request was to name me that. The sound of the name reminded him of the beautiful melody of a forest stream. I suppose I'd also inherited his stubborn temper, Ghintar had always had his hands full when I was growing up._

_I don't look like an Elf. My ears are human. My hair is chestnut-brown that shines like copper in the Sun, my eyes are golden brown, with tiny green flecks. I am of an average human height. Uncle says I got my alabaster skin from my half-elven mother. He described her otherworldly beauty to me. With a chuckle he says that even he was quite jealous of my father. The fact that I'm forty doesn't matter. The elven quarter of my blood turned out to be strong, I haven't aged a day since I turned twenty. Sometimes it's odd watching my one time peers changing, aging... I get weird looks a lot, they don't understand me and I do mostly try to keep to myself. I stay here for Ghintar. I am incredibly grateful, he taught me everything I know._

_Uncle doesn't know however, every time I get a chance I ride out into the same woods, with childish hopes of finding my blood relatives. Today was another day. It was very sunny and warm. Ghintar got ready to go down to the valley to tend to his goats and I came up with a brilliant idea to visit his sister Marna. She lives in a tiny village bordering Fanghorn. He looked somewhat suspiciously at my giddy face. I smiled back innocently, stating that poor auntie must feel so lonely in her little cottage. Uncle swatted at me, pretending to be angry, but having a hard time hiding a smile._

_"Be careful, Alai..."_

_"I will." I promised._

_Mirth, my beautiful black mare, seemed to be glad to get out from her stable and run free. I was happy too, to get away from that village. We rode without stopping untill I could see the forest and the rows of few wooden cottages. They were peculiarly placed in one small semi-circle with a larger semi-circle around it. Marna's house was in the middle of the large one, however slightly out of line with the rest, it was closer to the woods._

_I walked in without knocking. Marna knew I was the only one who did that. It was still early but she was already busy cleaning and cooking. Lenghty white hair, rested in a bun on top of her head. Sweeping the floor she seemed to be angry at the broom. Auntie's a tough cookie. Since the passing of her husband she still insisted on living here by herself. Marna, spun around and smiled when she heard my footsteps then gestured to the table, - an enormous oak log cut down the middle. Every wall of her small cottage was decorated with carvings, trinkets and tools._

_I loved coming here, I could talk to her about anything. Marna put down a broom and sat down next to me at the table. I was stared at my hands, clasped in front of me on the table. Marna examined my expression curiously. I broke the silence first._

_"I'm riding to Mirkwood today." She didn't seem surprised. Not surprised at all. Pausing slightly, she asked._

_"Alai... do you really think some Elf will pop up from behind a tree and shout "Welcome to Mirkwood! Let me take you to your mother!" She liked to tease me. I couldn't help it and grinned. "...The Elves are fiercely protective of their borders. They will probably shoot you before asking any questions." She continued seriously._

_" Auntie... I need to go there. I can't keep on living like this. I need to find out. You know Ghin won't tell me nothing more. I'm not sure if it is best for me not to know."_

_"He doesn't know you're riding there, does he?" She asked, knowing the answer in advance. I just gazed at my hands and smirked._

_Marna suddenly got up and went into the corner of the cottage through a little door to her bedroom. She came back with a tiny wooden box. Out of it she pulled out a round silver locket, decorated with beautiful and intricate etchings of leaves, flowers and trees. A silver sun, shone over the landscape on the locket. I tried to look inside, but it wouldn't open. Marna winked. "Not that fast lass, it will only open when you need it most. It's for luck. And I don't want to hear anything about you not being able to accept it."_

_I hugged her tightly and planted a kiss on her wrinkled forehead. After breakfast me and Mirth headed Northward._

_**Chapter One**_

_**Mirkwood surprises**_

**"Full Moon" by Black Ghosts**

_We've reached the most Southern tip of Mirkwood quite fast, only stopping twice to rest. The Sun was still high in the sky but it was beginning to set. I jumped down and entered the woods, leading Mirth behind me, dry leaves and small branches crackling under my boots. Maybe I should have rode further, to the Western side that borders the river valley, I could have reached the Elven Kingdom borders much quicker. However I was somewhat wary of how the beast-man could have reacted to my presence in his lands. I've heard stories about Skin-changers temper._

_I looked up into the treetops, thin rays of the setting Sun, still reached the ground, covered in emerald moss and dark green fern. The moss climbed the trunks of enormous oaks, lindens, scattered boulders, making everything glow in golden green. The trunks of the fallen trees were so large, I could almost fit there whole. Gazing around I caught myself smiling softly, the forest was beautiful. As we walked further, the trees started to grow more sparse, farther between, as bowing king's retinue, slowly moving out of the way, revealing the aging monarch, the fortress... Dol Guldur. Sight of the ruins took me by surprise. I knew about it, but didn't think I'd reach it that fast. I just stood there and stared at the ancient structure. It's not what I came to Mirkwood for, however I was overwhelmed with curiosity. The fortress stood on a steep hill covered with scraggly thorn bushes and oddly shaped trees, as if winds here blew only in one direction and have bent them all to one side. The crumbling stone walls still towered towards the sky, regal statues, twice as tall, guarded the passages, long metal cages chained to the remnants of the ceiling. Afternoon shadows seemed to be lurking in corners, awaiting approaching darkness. It was very cold here._

_How long has it been, I wondered, turning the next corner. I was now in a wider passage that led to a partially collapsed hall with vaulted ceilings. It must have been very grand, before it all turned into crumbling stones. Numerous steps, led up and down. Walking into the vaulted hall, I looked up, a hole riddled ceilings were supported by carved columns, resembling a cathedral, walls covered in the same thorny bushes, that seemed to be taking over. It was much darker here. A light gush of wind passed by me picking up my hair, scattering them on my shoulders and sending goose bumps up my arms. It continued, howling loudly down the hallway. A cold feeling has descended into my stomach, odd and unsettling sensation as if I was being watched by someone... or something. Scanning the surroundings and every dark corner I haven't discovered anything unusual. Heading back down the pathway towards the bridge I thought I had enough exploring the ancient ruins. Another strong gust had blown past, the edges of my cloak flew up like the wings of a thrashing bird, my hair engulfed my face. The wind blew with such strength it made it hard to breathe._

_When I finally struggled free I heard something move behind me. Cold has crept up my back, I exhaled and slowly turned around, standing several feet behind me, by one of the walls, head slightly tilted to one side was an Orc. He resembled one of the stone statues, still as he was. I had just passed by him without even noticing. He was incredibly tall, muscular body covered with deep scars, that seemed to be intentionally placed and carved into his pale skin, turning his body into a piece of cruel art. His left arm was cut off below the elbow, replaced with a metal claw, spined leather bracer shielded his right arm, armed with a mace. He stared straight at me, a stare that made my heart thump. That's how a predator looks at his prey. Fumbling I grabbed my bow and drew an arrow, pointing it at his heart._

The Pale Orc leaned on the stone wall in the main hallway. He smelled this human as soon as she got here. He didn't think much of humans, there were a nuisance to him. Now he stood there watching her, intrigued. Her lengthy chestnut hair scattered by the wind, her alabaster face, changed expressions, her crimson lips smiled at the setting sun, her eyes, the color of the tarnished gold, rimmed with long black lashes, looked around curiously. Her slender, shapely body skillfully moved around the rubble. The Orc smirked, he wasn't in a rush to kill her, she didn't pose a threat... not to him. The woman passed by him, without realizing he was there. She was at his arm's reach, with another gust of wind her scent has overwhelmed him. She heard him move, he watched her expression change from curiosity and frustration to surprise until he saw fear. She drew an arrow, he smirked again, she didn't stand a chance.

He stalked towards her, icy blue eyes scintillating with curiosity. Words were stuck in her throat, Alainir released an arrow. The Pale Orc moved quite skillfully for his large stature, avoiding it with ease. She shot another one, miss again. She was backing down the hallway, towards the exit. Drawing her third, involuntarily she looked up into his eyes, the Orc returned her stare. His mistake, staring back at her he faltered, not moving fast enough. The arrow grazed his chest, leaving a deep gash, ink black Orc blood trickled down the ribcage. He snarled, his weapon dropped with a loud clank, in two steps he was next to her, right hand clenched tight around thin neck. He lifted her up against the wall, glaring at her, his nostrils flared, he growled, knife sharp canines protruding from his mouth.

_My hands fumbled over his fingers, trying to pry them off. It was useless. Using all the strength left in me I punched him in the face, again and again. I'd probably have better luck knocking down one of these ancient walls. He roared, raising his metal claw, pinning my right arm. His body was as hard as the rocks of the fortress, his grip, immensely strong. Cold creped up my body, dizzying colors I saw in front of me had started turning black. I raised my eyes one last last time to meet his blood-chilling stare. His eyes are blue, I noticed. Blue as a mountain lake, covered in thin ice... Cold and perilous. What an unusual color for an Orc..._

The Orc leader held onto the small lifeless body. His face looked annoyed but also puzzled. How dare this silly weak female attack him. His eyes flashed, his fingers tightened around her neck, his thumb felt her slowly pulsating jugular. Her heartbeat slowed tremendously, she gasped weakly, struggling to breathe. Then her fighting has seized, as her body slacked. Golden eyes slowly shut, she was drawing in her last breaths. Looking down at her helpless figure he loosened his grip. Leaning closer, he slowly brushed his cheek along hers, skin smooth and still warm. Burying his face into her hair, he drew in a deep breath, for a moment, he closed his eyes. She smelled like wildflowers. Flinging her body over his massive shoulder, the Orc disappeared into the depth of the fortress.

**x x x**

He was standing at the end of the hallway in a pitch black of the night, watching her. He was so still, he indeed resembled a terrifying statue. In a several hours since he brought her here the stale air of the dungeon took on a smell of the woman's skin. That smell drove him insane, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He desired to overpower her, see her surrender to him, beg him for her life, beg him not to stop. The Orc closed his eyes, a low growl vibrated in his chest. She will...eventually.

_I woke up in a complete darkness, the surface I was laying on hard, cold and damp. My neck muscles were incredibly sore, a trickle of blood dried on my right wrist. I must have been unconscious for a while, coming out of the clouds a ray of moonlight shone through what appeared to be a tiny window at the top left corner of the wall. Not big enough to fit my head through, even if I could reach it. Staggering I approached the doorway and shook the bars, a thick rusted chain and a padlock held them shut._

_As if I was being watched, in a pitch black of the hallway someone has lit a torch. I saw him enter the adjacent room. He put his weapon down, pacing across the tight space. Sight of the Orc made my heart drop into my stomach, my hands felt cold and legs weak. Then unexpectedly, anger took over. I clenched my jaws, wishing I could get my bow back. I have learned some Orc tongue from Marna's husband, who was a travelling merchant. It came in handy after all._

_"Hey Uruk." I addressed him. "Uruk." He avoided my stare, but hearing the familiar speech however, he stopped pacing for a moment, a tiny hint of astonishment passed his face._

_"Uruk." I raised my voice."Why did you bring me here?"_

_"What use am I to you?"_

_"Answer me, Uruk." I screamed._

_"Why didn't you kill me yesterday? Why didn't you..."_

_I got through to him, in the blink of an eye he was by my side his forceful grip constricted my neck once again._

_"I still can." He uttered in a low guttural voice._

Holding the woman by her neck the Orc stared down at her fair face. His cold blue eyes, reflected the fire, raging inside his soul. Raising his claw hand, he ran it along her jaw line, down her neck and chest, slowly slicing the top of her dress down the middle. She cringed, a deep shudder ran down her body, thin pale fingers hopelessly tried to pry his tightly clenched fist. She glared at him, eyes burning with silent anger, her lips parted, as if she wanted to voice something. But Alainir's struggle made him desire her even more. The Orc let go of her neck, throwing the body to the ground. Leaning over he inhaled the sweet smell of her skin. She let out a gasp, her small hands pushed at his chest, his face desperately, she was breathing hard, still trying to wriggle out of his grip. The bottomless void of the fortress mimicked his roar, he flipped her over, forcing her small frame to the cold stones. His knife-edged canines, bit down at her nape, Alai cried out in pain, her light brown eyes clouded with tears. A sly grin stretched the Orc's lips as his muscular body pressed down harder.  
Loud screeches and scuffles were suddenly heard in the distance. He roared in rage, his fist descending onto a floor next to her, his jaws clenched, he gritted his teeth. He quickly got up and disappeared into the dark of the fortress.

Loud screeches and scuffles were suddenly heard in the distance. He roared in rage, his fist descending onto a floor next to her, his jaws clenched, he gritted his teeth. Pulling up his loin cloth he quickly got up and disappeared into the dark of the fortress.

_I stayed laying on the ground for a while, bitter tears burning my face, then rolled over and huddled into a corner. My hands shook, tugging at my torn dress. Two deep puncture wounds burned on the back of my neck. Wiping my face with a sleeve, I tried to breathe steadier. I have no time for tears and pity. Stepping towards the doorway I shook the bars violently, overcome with rage, I had to figure the way out._

**x x x**

Waking up was really miserable, it was incredibly cold, the temperatures really dropped overnight. Rubbing her hands together, Alai tried to warm them with her breath, she spent all day pacing the cell and jumping up and down to keep herself warm. There was no sign of him all day.

Late in the afternoon there was an approaching scuffle in the depth of the adjacent hallway. Someone else had appeared out of the passage. Alai saw a much shorter, tan skinned Orc, he held his face high, moving his nostrils. His stooped figure, slithered unsurely across the adjacent room. Realizing this could be her way out she slowly picked up a rock she'd found in the corner this morning. Coming out into view she shouted. The Orc lifted his mug, his eyes lit up, he reached the bars, forcing his face against them. His limbs stretched through, trying to grab her. He tried the door next, growling, then thrust with increasing force, throwing his body against it. The woman moved back into the corner of the cell, grasping the rock tight in her palm. The old bars crumpled in the cloud of rust, then quickly caved.

The creature faced the woman, grinning. In the twilight of the dungeon, his eyes shone bright yellow. Alainir stepped towards him, crushing the rock on his head, he howled, holding onto his temple, thick black liquid oozed from under his wart covered hand. She hit him again and again, untill he collapsed and stopped twitching. Using the moment she ran out through the cell, across the room and into the hallway.

The lower level was enormous, long hallways stretched into the obscurity, dark caverns gaped on the walls like open traps, waiting for their victims, narrow crumbling steps led down even deeper into the fortress. She ran almost blind, there were only a few torches, each four hundred meters apart. The woman stopped, disoriented, attempting to figure out which way to go. A slight blow of wind tickled her face, she turned abruptly, stepping forth and suddenly fell over. Her palms ran over a rough leathery surface. Immediately she pulled away in horror, withered remains of some sort of dark-skinned creature lay at her feet, the arms of the carcass stretched upwards. Alainir groped blindly, until she realized she was at the bottom of the steps.

Reaching the upper level, she moved slower, cautiously looking for presence, expecting someone to pounce at her at every corner. She fled past the same spot where he grabbed her, the bow and arrows, still scattered the ground. Finally Alai could see the bridge. Taking a last look at the old fortress, she didn't see anyone behind her.

She found Mirth almost at the edge of the forest. Poor girl waited for her owner all this time. The young woman grabbed her flask, greedily drinking nearly all of it. Walking out of the forest, she straddled the horse, and pulled out her map. Heading South through the plains she made a huge loop, then turned about to head North along the Western side of Mirkwood.

**x x x**

The white warg leaped out of the forest, she lowered her enormous head and sniffed the ground, her master, growled on her back, she echoed the sound in response. Then sprinted Northward into the beast-man territory.

When he found a motionless body of the foot soldier in the dungeon, without thinking about it, the Pale Orc took off after her. It hadn't rained and her scent was still fresh. Halting at the edge of the forest, they both smelled the air. Their noses were hard to fool.

_Mirth was keeping the pace and we gradually progressed through the plains. On the left, beyond the river valley, the Misty mountains towered in the distance, on the right Mirkwood trees stood tall. From time to time I stared suspiciously into their midst, expecting someone to jump at me from the shadows. I was now deep into the Skin-changer's land, however I haven't heard or seen anything. Even Mirth was very calm. The Sun was setting rapidly however and I needed to find a place for the night. At the edge of the forest stood a large Poplar, a few Hazel trees formed a semi-circle around it. I jumped down and tied Mirth to one of the smaller trees and started gathering sticks for the fire._

_Leaning on the Poplar, I warmed by the flames, thinking about what happened. I have to be more careful from now on. I was incredibly lucky and I have learned a lesson. Getting attacked by that Orc however, didn't deter me from my original goal. Who knew that the fortress wasn't abandoned and who knew it was occupied by Orcs that large. Remembering last night I shuddered. I was hoping it will go better this time, and we will reach the Elven Kingdom borders tomorrow late morning. I would hate to give up and return home empty-handed. Remembering Marna's teasing I smiled. I hope it will go well._

_A loud growl jolted me awake. It was still middle of the night, however the Moon shone bright and numerous stars dotted the navy-black sky. I quickly extinguished smoldering coals and jumped on Mirth's back. Next a loud howl shuttered the piece of the plains, I nudged the horse and we galloped Northward._

_I knew something wasn't right this time. She was uneasy, I felt it. I turned her to the right and we disappeared into the trees. Reaching the clearing I stopped, taking a listen. Nervously peering into the darkness I detected two large, shining dots appear from the depth of the forest, they approached slowly. The large animal was so quiet, I failed to hear its' footsteps. The outline of a tall rider, formed out of the night mist. Mirth snorted, stamping the ground in panic, the wolf inched closer, growling quietly. The horse brayed, rearing violently. My heart dropped into my stomach, taken by surprise my fingers unclenched, letting go of her reins. I found myself on the ground, dazed, blinking, hearing Mirth's footsteps, getting further and further away._

The Pale Orc jumped down from his warg, his heavy footsteps thumped the ground. He signaled and his beast took off instantly after her mare. Alainir leaped up, running towards him, her small fists, descended on his pallor, scarred chest. He barely felt a thing.

"Let her run. " She yelled. "Let her go. You hear me, _Uruk_. Don't let the wolf kill her...I beg you..." Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks.

A one-sided smile, flashed on the Orc's gritty face. He turned towards the edge of the forest, a powerful growl escaped his chest. Instantly same sound iterated in the plains. She stopped punching him, turning her face away. He looked down, pulling her in, strong-arm travelled up her back, her neck. Shivers ran up her spine as his rough fingers combed through her hair. He tugged hard, making her gasp in pain, her head lifted all the way up. The Orc eyes flashed with unquenched desire as he gazed at her trembling body. He wanted to punish her for running off. This female was his, even though he didn't mark her properly. Not yet. However now, they had to get out of these plains. The Skin-changer was on his tail. He leaned over, his face so close to hers, unblinking stare, making her look down. She tried to push back but his grip was incredibly firm, making it impossible. He smirked again, her resistance amused him.

The warg returned, her coat still white, bearing no blood stains. Alainir sighed in content. Next thing she knew, she was pulled up roughly and draped over the back of the wolf.

**x x x**

_I woke up, slightly disoriented. And a prisoner again. No windows, iron bars for the door. Outside it was a long hallway leading to a brightly lit square. Gazing up crumbled walls, covered with thorny bushes I recognized Dol Guldur. He brought me back. Hearing voices coming from the direction of the square, I approached the door. A short grey skinned Orc with very large ears, came into view he was holding something that resembled a long fork. The smell of roasting meat reached my nose, which in turn made my stomach growl. I haven't had much to eat since this whole ordeal began. I suppose this was some sort of a kitchen. I wasn't sure if the small Orcs were aware of my presence, they must have smelled me. But still, I moved away from the bars__, huddling into the corner I wrapped my legs in my skirt. The fire warmed up the space, but it was still very cold._

_I must have dozed off again. The sleep was very uneasy however , I kept on waking, hearing small noises. But this time it was different. The fires outside had gone out, it was mostly silent, except a few distant scuffles and growls. But what bothered me was this dim stretch of the hallway. I felt a presence, sensed being watched, goose bumps ran up my back. I could see better than most humans and I could swear there was someone there. I stood up, approaching the bars. Peering into the mirk I decided to try something unusual. Closing my eyes I lifted my head and slowly inhaled the cold air, my breath flew up__ in clouds of steam, I repeated. Amongst the remnants of their dinner, the stale air of the fortress, wet warg fur there was something else, a powerf scent that I couldn't describe. This was obviously silly I was mostly human and didn't have the same sense of smell as Orcs. One more time I shot a glance into the silent hallway._

_"I know you are there." I whispered under my nose. Spitting onto the ground, I went back into the corner._

_This was my life now. Three weeks later I was still in Dol Guldur. I haven't got anymore chances to escape. The cook Orcs knew about me, they never bothered me, never approached the bars, just snorted in my direction from time to time. They called me "His pet". Every morning, however, I would find a stone bowl and a flask by the door. I suppose he resolved to start feeding me._

_I have gotten used to waking every night. Have gotten used to sensing his presence. I knew it was him, even without an answer. He would go away sometimes and those nights were different. But when he was here, it was unmistakable, I could almost smell him, that deep masculine scent that was only his. Even though I hated the Orc, I felt somewhat relieved when he was here. Alone at night in the darkness of the fortress, the howling winds sent chills down my spine. Since the first week here I had an unsettling feeling. Someone's presence loomed over the ruins, a dark presence. Not that I expected him to defend my life, but I was just glad not to be alone. The Pale Orc hasn't tried to attack me anymore like he did the first night. Sometimes I'd stand there and scream into the dark, but he wouldn't respond. I would just collapse on the ground, crying in exasperation. I couldn't live like this anymore, what did he really want from me..._

_Tonight I woke up again and the same sensation took over. Laughing, growls, clanking noises floated from the distance. I just wrapped myself tighter in the remnants of my dress. Suddenly, his tall figure appeared out of the shadows, he staggered slightly. The Orc unlocked the door, it opened with a raspy screech._

_"Ska." He smirked, gesturing toward. I looked at the Orc in furious suspicion. He repeated the request, more sternly this time. When I still refused to comply, he strode towards me. Lifting me up, he effortlessly draped me over his shoulder. Stepping out he bent down, scooping an object of the floor. Hanging with my head down, I have noticed it was a large bottle._

_Punching on his back I shouted._

_"Let me go Orc. Akr__û_rz lat! He ignored me, taking the stairs up. In this upside down position I couldn't do much. so I just dag my nails into his back.

_"Ha woman, you're feisty." He laughed._

_He let me down on what appeared to be a medium sized, oval shaped balcony. For a moment I got taken by a dark blue sky full of stars and the Moon... I haven't seen it for so long._

_"You complain, so here now, have some air..." He took another gulp out of the bottle, settlin__g down, he leaned back on the wall. I decided to enjoy the first time I got to come out here. Not considering the circumstances, it was gorgeous, I could see entire Mirkwood, incredibly tall trees stretched into the horizon. The Moon made everything take on a silver glow. I smiled. I actually smiled. That didn't escape his sharp eye, even in his inebriated state._

_"Come here." he growled softly. The smile vanished from my face. "Ska sharlob." He insisted. I spun slowly, stepping near, he tugged my arm gently, but it was enough to pull me down to the ground, I dropped by his side. The Orc handed me the bottle._

_"Akr." Staring down at me he threatened "Don't make me ask again." I took the bottle, cautiously smelling the contents, he nudged me._

_I took a sip quickly and almost spurt it out, my eyes tweaked as I pressed my lips, making an effort to swallow. When it ran down my throat it burned like fire. What is this concoction... No wonder Orcs are violent, if that's what they drink. When the flames in my throat stopped burning, a pleasant warming sensation washed over my entire body, all at once I felt relaxed, my anger had vanished. I gazed up at the Orc, he turned his head, his stare unblinking, his eyes flashed blue flames as he smirked. That made my stomach warm, I looked down quickly, biting my lip, his stare gave everything away. He moved over, handing the drink back to me, I complied._

**x x x**

He sat there in the cold night air, she was in his lap. This was the moment, he could have done anything he wanted with her. He could have taken her right then and there, she wouldn't resist. The _Ambor _quickly mellowed her out, she was feeling drowsy. How else would she be sitting there, leaning back on his hard chest, her long hair draped over his shoulder, down his scarred back. She didn't fight, didn't try to run, not that she would ever stand a chance, even in a sober state. He was fighting himself, as he did every night since he brought her here. When he pulled her down from the warg's back, coming back from the Skin-changers land, he was still livid. He wanted to let her know who he was, show his full strength. Her unconscious body lay underneath him and enraged, he almost went through with it. His darker side would have loved to see her reaction, her tears, hear her screams... But staring down at her helpless figure also made him realize something. He wanted her more than anything. But, the Orc realized, he also wanted her to desire him back. He longed to see that in her golden eyes, feel her arms wrap around him, not because she is forced to, but because she'd want to. He growled then, stormed out slamming the bars behind him, his eyes flashed and jaws clenched tight. He left just a small nick on her neck. A few unfortunate Orcs paid with their life that night, for their master's foul mood.

But now, how could he pass up this opportunity, that may never arise again. She may never feel the same way he does. The Pale Orc took another solid gulp from his bottle, then leaned over. Pausing for a brief moment, he ran his lips along her neck pressing them down right above her collarbone, then his sharp teeth gave her skin a tug. Alainir moaned through the slumber, a faint smile stretched her lips. He held her tighter, her chest arched up, she was facing to the skies, the moonlight made her pale skin glow iridescent silver. Her eyelashes fluttered slightly, his lips met hers, taking her by surprise. The young woman gasped ruggedly then flipped over, eyes still closed. Her arms reached up, wrapping tight around his neck, she let him pull her in. The Orc's eyes opened wide for a moment, he couldn't believe it. That's what he was waiting for. He gently laid her down onto the cold stones. Before going through with it, the Orc nuzzled her cheek gently.

"I was going to punish you, for running away that time." He whispered playfully. Alainir just answered with a faint smile.

"I was going to make you mine." The Orc continued, softly biting on her ear.

The woman shifted slightly, opened her eyes momentarily, gazing at the dark skies.

"I thought, I already was...yours." She whispered almost inaudibly.

This statement astounded him. Those were the words he wanted to hear, they echoed in his mind again and again, but in turn that also shifted his mood. Her, this human woman with a feisty temper, and rage in her eyes would have never uttered those words to him, for the first time he was hesitant. She despised him. He was an Orc after all...

The Orc raised himself up, kneeling in front of her, his tightly clenched fist, supported his frame. He picked Alai up, cradling her as if she was a small child. He didn't follow his instincts anymore, instead, using his heart.

**x x x**

_It was hard to tell what time of day it was, thanks to the absence of windows. Waking up, memories of last night flashed before me, I sprang up. Pulsating pain took over my head making me slowly descend back onto the floor. My fingers felt something soft underneath, a long, dark fur... a warg skin? The most comfortable thing I slept on in weeks. More details from last night started coming back to me, making me hide my flushed face in my hands. My whole body was on fire, I'd bury myself in the ground out of embarrassment if I could. I remembered his rough hand caressing me, looks he gave me, his words... his lips on mine... and worst of all I remembered enjoying it, I remembered answering his kiss. I ran my fingers slowly past my quivering lips, closing my eyes. "He is an Orc Alai, what is wrong with you... he tried to...he almost... but he didn't..." What was happening to me..._

_Feeling extremely thirsty I crept over to my usual bowl of meat and a flask of water, grabbing it I drank it all in one sitting. Next I picked up the small bowl. Something was stuck underneath it and fell straight into my lap. I stared, amazed, at the small bunch of white Asters. Gently lifting the tiny flowers I carefully pressed them to my lips, I was fighting a smile._

**x x x**

The Orc race didn't really matter to him. They were just mere tools in his grander plan. He could always find more subjects. But their twisted, tortured, blackened souls presented a perfect mold. Perfect for him to forge and force. Their violent nature also made them perfect soldiers. This Gundabadian Pale degenerate however, was quite hard to control. Strong willed, opinionated, cunning and clever, he often disobeyed his orders. Going on his own quests, making his own decisions. Now he have noticed a change in him, a tiny speckle of hope burned in this Orc's chest. Evil can sniff out any amount of good in its presence. Same as a wolf catches a faint smell of a rabbit he's after. But the Necromancer, after all, could not afford to loose such a skillful leader, his growing army will need one, and soon. Besides his powers were growing by the minute, soon everything and everyone will succumb to his will.

The pale Orc walked out onto the bridge, halting in the middle, right before the crumbling drop. His tall sinewy figure was tense, his fists clenched tight, he was staring straight ahead. All at once a large dark form, that clang into a corner, spread out. With a faint whoosh it took over the entire space, looming like a dark storm cloud, about to unleash its fury.

"Does she please you?" The shadow hissed. A hint of dismay passed Orc's face. He quickly composed himself.

"You may keep her, Orc." Continued the dark form. "Keep her as long as you please. Ravage her. Rape her. Torture her. Breed her. Sons she will bear will continue Defiler's destruction. Every battle you return from she will be waiting here and you will revel in her pain." The large shadow swished through the open space, swiftly moving into another corner. "Go now. Orc."

**x x x**

**"Feral Love" By Chelsea Wolfe **

He watched her clutching the bunch of Asters. Her lips quivered, trying to fight a smile. He looked around the tiny cell she was in, at her pale face, her copper hair, scattered on her wiry shoulders, it seemed to have gotten longer... She raised her eyes, somehow, she always knew when he came. Unlocking the bars he stepped towards her, the woman stood up to meet him, his tall figure towered over hers. This time for some reason, she didn't return his stare, just staring into the ground. He scooped her up and carried her as always over his shoulder. His warg was waiting at the end of the passage.

He stopped in the clearing, not far from the southern tip of Mirkwood. Dismounting the wolf he paused, then raised his arm. She was still clutching the warg's fur. Letting go, hesitantly, she put her hand into his and jumped down. The woman just stood there, as if her muscles refused to listen. Beyond the trees, there were the plains, there was the way home. But she didn't move. The Orc stepped towards her, pulling out a dagger. Tying a leather string around one of her locks, he sheared it off, leaving the knife with her. Alainir looked up at him astounded, and he cupped her face, quickly pulling away, he mounted his warg. Giving her one last look, the Orc turned around.

"Wait..." she broke the silence. "What is your name?" He turned, staring down at her in confusion. "Azog." His voice was deep and guttural it made goose bumps ran up her back.

"_Narnûlubat Azog_. Thank you for letting me go." A bitter smile, flashed past his darkened face. He almost killed her and she thanks him... Azog's eyes lit up again, this time with tenderness. He wanted to jump down, pick her up in a gentle hug. She was making it hard to leave. But he remained astride. Just nodding in return he disappeared between the trees.

_I turned Southward. I should have rushed home. But instead I felt lost, confused... I've been in Mirkwood for so long. I glanced back into the direction he left in. Stopping by a shallow brook, surrounded by moss-covered boulders at the edge of the forest, I knelt to get a sip. Catching my reflection for the first time in weeks I stared into those strange eyes. This girl, she looked different... I kept on staring at her, feeling sobs coming up my chest. I couldn't stop them, bursting with tears. I cried so long tears wouldn't come no more. There was a noise of branches cracking under someone's feet, behind me, I sprang up, wiping the last tears, expecting the worst. Behind me was Azog._

Without saying a word he stepped towards her, wrapping Alai in a powerful embrace. She pressed her cheek to his chest, wrapping her slender arms around Azog, she closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. The Orc stroked her long, soft hair, her small frame in his arms he was overwhelmed by her scent. He pulled her away. Alainir's golden eyes met his. And then he saw it. He saw what he longed for. She looked up at him as one would look at her second half, as a mate looks at her mate. That unmistakable look of tenderness and desire. All he held in him all these weeks suddenly broke out onto the surface. His strong arm lifted her up, Azog looked at her, question in his eyes. Alai smiled in return, but quickly looked down in embarrassment under his intense stare. Being so close to him made her heart thump, her breathing quickened, her whole body felt incredibly warm. She trembled as his mouth enveloped hers in a passionate kiss, she answered him.  
Azog smirked, lowering her onto the moss-covered forest floor. His icy blue eyes lit up, he found himself not being able to take his stare off her. Beautiful, smooth pale skin contrasted sharply against her bright long locks and red lips. Golden eyes gleamed in the rays of the setting Sun. He caught himself staring, mouth agape, then came to his senses. His razor sharp canines, grazed the soft skin on her neck, right above the left shoulder. She breathed out. "_Akh_". Azog didn't wait any longer, he bit down with vigorous force, his face mired in spatters of dark red. Alainir gasped, her trembling arms around him, long nails sank deep into his back, she belonged to him now. In return she ran her teeth against his neck, testing herself. His chest vibrated, urging her. She bit down as hard as she could, thick black liquid quickly filled her mouth and she swallowed the blood. Azog looked down into his mate's eyes, then kissed her again...  
They were in each other's arms, not being able to get enough of each other. Azog still had hard time believing she was his mate. He watched her wash herself off in the stream, his eyes running down her bare form to the two tiny indentations on the lower back, right before it curved out into the hips. She rose up, approaching him. Azog playfully pulled her into his lap, burying his face into the bright shock of her long locks. He closed his eyes, smile etched onto his scarred face. Suddenly he pulled away and whispered. "_Rimkaur_". She met his gaze, smiling softly. "My Rimkaur" he repeated.  
He imagined them in his birth place of Gundabad, in long deep passages of Moria... What would she think of those places. Could she call them home. Her delicate arms encircled his torso, reassured him, she would. She dozed off in his arms, but every time he would run the back of his rough hand along her cheek, faint smile would light up her face. His hand travelled down, caressing her stomach.

The Orc's thoughts of the family he could've had were rudely interrupted. The pain he suddenly felt was so immense he squinted his eyes, lowering his head down. Cheekbone muscles moved up and down as he clenched his jaws. Glaring back towards the fortress, his right arm, formed into a tight fist, ripping swatches of grass. Alai rose up, her eyes widened seeing Azog's face. She squeezed his hand, watching his expression alter. He got up slowly, setting her down.  
"Azog," She murmured. "You don't have to go..." The grimace she saw on his face next, terrified her in turn also making her furious, furious that she didn't know how to help him. She'd never seen anyone in so much pain. He stood there for a moment, his fist tightening, an absent-minded stare took over his face, before it darkened, his eyes lit up once again with all consuming vengeance. Her petite figure was in front of him, staring into the ground. He ran his leathery hand from her shoulder down her arm, pausing for just a moment. Sounds of his footsteps grew faint, his pale figure vanished into the chasm of Mirkwood's twilight.

* * *

**Black Speech:**

**Uruk - Orc**

**Ska-come**

**Akr_û_rz lat- you're drunk**

**Akr- drink (v)**

**Sharlob- human woman**

**Ambor - Liquor**

**Akh- yes**

**Narnûlubat - expression of Thanks. (Literally means 'I will not hurt you')**

**Rimkaur - Copper Hair**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**  
**This chapter is quite emotional... Here is me crossing my fingers, hoping you will enjoy this as well! ;)**

**Huge Thanks to Artemis Faery and The Cajun Phoenix for following! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter two**_

_**Shattered**_

_**"My last Breath" by Evanescence**_

His sudden departure left her standing there, transfixed, her mind went blank, her arms slacked by her sides. Only when a bitter cold of the Mirkwood night started creeping up her body Alai pulled together her torn dress and covered herself in her cloak. She has come to Mirkwood in search of her birth mother, and she's found him... her captor, her mate. How it started and how fast it came to this... Alainir thought of the first day she laid eyes on his tall scarred, towering figure, the overwhelming fear she felt, now, she feared that she'd never see him again. The young woman turned back towards the fortress.

As she made a first step, distant rumble shuddered the forest, sounds of cracking and falling stone bounced off the massive tree trunks in a loud repercussion, the ground quaked under Alai's feet. No human or even Orc could have caused it. Startled, she froze to the spot, standing still for several moments. Then exhaling continued towards the ruins, courage she didn't know she had in her drove her forward.

Reaching Dol Guldur, she halted at the head of the bridge. When she was here, growls, scuffles, Orcish curses always pervaded the ruins, now it was oddly quiet. She crossed over. Few torches illuminated the lower lever, heading straight to where her dungeon was she descended the steep steps, slowly unsheathing her dagger. The Giant bonfire in the middle of the square has burned out, numerous bones scattered the clawed stone surface, it was empty as well. Alai ran through the dark hallway into her compact cell, her warg skin still lining the ground. Heading back through the square she nearly ran into a short grey skinned Orc. He pointed a large pick in her direction and scowled. However realizing who it was he lowered his weapon. She recognized him as well, by his large ears, as one of the cook Orcs.

"Where is he?" She approached. The Orc looked up at her with an indifferent expression, scowling. "Where?" The woman persisted.

"Dwarves are in big trouble." The Old Orc finally chuckled in a hoarse low voice. His yellow eyes lit up for a moment, he looked up. "The Lonely Mountain."

"You have any food..?" She inquired, folding the warg skin. He scuffled into a corner, carrying back a large piece of meat, wrapped in rags. Ready to go, Alainir made a few steps then stilled. "Hey _Uruk_... _Narn__û__lubat_." She nodded and smiled.

The Old Orc's wide open eyes led the small figure of the woman evanesce into the darkness that besieged the fortress. He coughed deeply, staring into the ground. For the first time in many years a crooked smile has manifested itself on his wrinkled, scarred face. That was the first time that anyone had ever thanked him.

**x x x**

Azog's army quickly proceeded forward through the tenebrous depths of Mirkwood. Their wargs were well fed and agile, soldiers skilled and full of blood thirst. Their hot breath formed a sparse cloud that hung over the army, snaking through the dark outlines of the tree trunks. On the orders of the Necromancer they advanced on the Lonely Mountain. The Pale Orc's face was stoic, rid of any emotion, he peered forward into the impenetrable mirk of the forest, his Orc eyes sighted every protruding branch, every obstacle. There was a storm raging inside him. He couldn't fathom that he just left the one he waited for, one he wanted so much, one he _loved_. His mate. He left her alone and helpless in the woods, when he was supposed to protect her. Will he ever see her again... The large Orc clenched his jaws so tight, his fangs gritted. His face remained straight however, only his deep sapphire eyes gave away the truth.

The power of the dark wizard over his mind was too immense. The shadow got stronger by the minute, the Orc couldn't withstand the pressure, insatiable need for vengeance took over.

Azog tried to occupy himself musing about the torture he planned for the Dwarf. But thoughts of his mate never left his mind.

**x x x**

_I had an idea of how to get to the Lonely Mountain. I knew it was slightly to the North-East beyond the river and the lake, right before the Iron Hills. But direction was not the problem, it was distance and the way of getting there. If I go straight through the woods, who knows what or who I can run into. At this point I'd rather avoid Elves. I had no time to explain myself to anybody. And what would they answer or think if I even mention Azog. Being so long in the fortress, I've realized that he was not just a regular soldier. His stature, behavior, strength, he must have been a leader and a leader of a vast army at that. Their tracks led North just like I thought. But having wargs, they'd get there in one day, me however, on foot... I have decided to first head East instead, and then North, following the edge of the forest. Having this new purpose filled me with adrenaline and I have covered quite a distance, guided just by the Moon and the stars. Now Mirkwood trees lay left and river and plains on the right, I was heading Northward._

_When the bright yellow and pink Sun appeared on my right I decided to rest for a while. Stopping by a large oak , I remembered Mirth. I hope my girl have reached Westfold, unscaved. But that also would tell Ghintar that something happened to me, that I didn't just run away. Having her here would be great, I was alone with my thoughts and talking to myself. What was I doing here. I was after the Orc army... Orc. Heading even further away from home, somewhere something dreadful was about to transpire. But I couldn't make myself turn back no matter how smart that idea appeared. I had to find him... After he left so abruptly, I had a nudging feeling in my chest, it bothered me, driving me sleep away. And with every passing minute I realized more and more what I felt for him. These feelings terrified and elated me at the same time. I never thought, really never thought... Growing up in Westfold, in the small village that's how it would turn out... that I would fall for an Orc. Even musing about that made shivers run up my back and thinking back to our time in the woods, I blushed and hid my face behind a wall of hair, my lips mouthing his name_.

_When I woke, the Sun was higher in the sky and it was much more warm, having the warg skin helped a lot. When the shadows started descending onto the plains I still decided to continue forward, by my calculations I was almost three-quarters of the way to the spot where River Running exits the woods. Unexpectedly I heard a sound coming from the depths of the forest. A swishing noise, as if someone ran through the trees. I halted, hiding behind a large pine, flattening myself against its' rough bark. There is no telling who could be here. Pacing my breathing I peered into the gloom of the trees and what I saw next surprised me more than anything, more than Orcs, Elves or giant wolves. There were two old men riding a rabbit sleigh. I blinked, thinking the darkness is playing tricks on my vision. No, they were there. The sled halted, coming out of the woods, it tipped over slightly, but balanced out. The duo exchanged few words and I was able to make out a few. One of them was, Erebor. Shorter man, jumped on the sled and disappeared into the trees, remaining one slowly proceeded forward. He wore a rough grey tunic, belted with a thin leather strip. His right hand was bandaged in his left he had a long walking stick._

_Thinking about it, I still hid behind the pine. I didn't know who he was, but he didn't seem to pose a threat, perhaps a bit odd, but not dangerous. "Hey there." I came out from behind the tree, speaking Common. The old man stopped suddenly, his body slowly spun around. Upon seeing, a me a pleasant expression took over his face. "Hello." he answered._

_We were sitting by a small fire warming our hands. I wanted to go ahead, but he insisted on resting for the night. His name was Gandalf. One of my first questions to him was about The Lonely Mountain, and he looked me up and down with a serious expression, narrowing his eyes. I knew that he wondered what someone like me was doing in these parts. Instead of asking questions, he proceeded telling me a story. About Erebor, Dwarves, Dol Guldur... When he told me he'd just been freed from the fortress I meekly stared into the ground. But when he mentioned the Pale Orc, my head snapped up so fast, I was afraid he noticed. But Gandalf continued on recounting everything, staring into the smoldering coals. Starting with the battle of Azanulbizar at the gates of Moria, Durin's line, elves of Mirkwood, the Dragon... When he finished his calm friendly eyes looked up at me._

_"What are doing in these parts? You are not an Elf are you?"_

_I smiled back at him. "I am... a quarter."_

_With a sigh I went on telling him about my childhood in Westfold, it seemed such an old, boring story. I omitted the events of the past month and explained my decrepit appearance by telling him, I ran into some trouble, while on the way to the Elven Kingdom._

_"I ran into an... Orc. I killed him, but he ran off my mare." I finished, moving my hair to the front, further hiding the large bite-mark._

_"You know we are already passed the Elven borders." Gandalf coughed softly. "But I really wouldn't recommend you going through the woods. Maybe if you take the Elven path..."_

_"Actually," I paused momentarily. "I thought I'd go with you." My glance shifted to the ground again. I bit the inside of my lip, trying not to blurt everything out. Gandalf looked surprised, but nodded. "Very well then... Let's get some sleep now. We will continue early."_

_Next morning we proceeded slowly along the river, and by late afternoon crossed the spot where the Forest River meets Esgaroth. Small pieces of ice floated the freezing water. The whole lake was shrouded in mist, however nothing could conceal the distant flames, the Laketown was on fire. Gandalf's face mirrored the horror I had in my heart. He muttered something under his breath. The fire... it was the dragon, that meant Smaug was awaken. Gandalf swiftly turned around, his wrinkled hand descended onto my shoulder._

_"I sense my companions are in a lot of trouble... Everything is in danger."_

_"Let us hurry then." I answered. But he paused his face dark with thought._

_"I could get there faster, but I would have to leave you behind... I hope you forgive me, child..." Gandalf muttered hurriedly, he looked somewhat concerned._

_"I understand, Gandalf. Do what you have to, I will continue." I smiled at him reassuringly._

_"My Dear, maybe you should head back instead, there is trouble brewing and it is not save here for a young lady. Go back and enter the woods using the path. Wait for me there, I will help you to the Elven Kingdom on my return."_

_I looked back at the old man, about to protest, but instead I just nodded. The wizard lifted his staff, when it descended onto the ground he was gone. I continued forward._

**x x x**

_I ran over the mutilated, twisted corpses right in the middle of it all. Time seemed to freeze, my whole body felt heavy, as if filled with lead instead of blood. When I reached the burned out city of Dale I saw... What unfolded in front of me was a blood bath. Slain soldiers of all races everywhere, black and red running the valley, coloring the earth, turning the ground into a bloody muck. Clanking of swords and scentars, sounds of teeth ripping into flesh, battle cries and howls, crackling of stone and someone's final shouts it all compiled into a horrid, mind numbing clangor. Not looking beneath my feet I tripped suddenly and fell over onto something large, my trembling fingers ran through softness... It was her. Sensing my touch, the large wolf opened her eyes, white fur on her chest was soaked in blood, exposing the badly torn skin. She growled weakly, then put her enormous head back down. My hand carefully stroke the swatch between her ears, her eyes shut, a feeble sigh escaped her chest. _

_Getting up slowly, I bit my lip, trying to halt the tears. When I rose I saw him and for a moment everything seemed to stand still. Making a last defeated thump my heart shrank in my chest, clenched in horror. Left side of his torso, smeared in blood, streaming from deep puncture marks. Black, so prominent on his pallor skin. Several warriors were coming at him at once, the ground around him littered with mutilated bodies of his bodyguards. A monstrous bear gripped one of the guard neck's, biting down with an enormous force, it broke with a loud sickening crack. The Beast's large yellow eyes glowed with thirst and hatred, he pounced, seizing Azog's right arm. The Pale Orc's mace dropped with a thump, growling loudly, he pulled trying to get free. Then I saw it, a thin object, appearing right out of the middle of his chest, a large sword tearing his skin, splattering blood everywhere, Azog stared down, his eyes trailing the dark stream. All at once I heard a blood curdling shrill, as if someone watched their still beating heart ripped out of their ribcage. Even in the midst of it all everyone heard it. I blinked hard, realizing that scream had escaped my chest... The Dwarf pulled out the sword with a satiated expression on his gritty face. Ink black came gushing down Azog's rib cage. My knees buckled, I felt several pairs of eyes on me, they stared down a strange human. Getting his arm free, Azog compressed the puncture, his eyes found mine._

_My numb fingers found my Orcish dagger. Gripping the blade tight I moved forward, training my eyes on the Dwarf leader, I sent it directly at his face. My blade didn't reach its destination, an arrow swooshed past, picking it out of the air with a faint clink. A sharp pain pierced my chest nearly same second, taken by surprise I looked down, only to see an arrow, right above my heart, its stem adorned in intricate etchings. In the distance a tall blond archer, dressed in dark green, lowered his bow. His perfect porcelain face, bore an expression of distaste. An Elf... My first encounter with a quarter of my blood._

_Filled with adrenaline I wasn't in pain, when I raised my head back up, Azog was by my side. My shuddering hands went straight to his chest, pressing down hard. I couldn't stop the bleeding. Blood. There's so much blood... It was seeping through my fingers, running down my forearms. I looked around frantically, everyone stared into the ground, the large bear has disappeared from view. No one would help us. Azog's hand descended on my shoulder, his glance running down the stream of dark red. He tried to mouth something but instead black appeared on his lips. He staggered, collapsing to his knees, my arms wrapped around his neck desperately as his tall figure slowly slid sideways, falling down flat. I dropped to my knees, caressing his face._

_"Azog... You... No...No..." I muttered, sobbing. His mouth opened again, a faint smile passed his lips, his hand reached mine. "Rimkaur..." Was all he whispered._

_I was by his side still frantically compressing the wound, shaking his shoulders. But to no avail, he was gone. More tears rolled down, burning my cheeks. I glanced around with my clouded eyes, searching for the wizard. He was right there, in the midst of the Dwarven crowd._

_"Help me Gandalf...You are a wizard, aren't you... Gandalf... Please. I beg you, I need your help. All spectators stared, their mouths gaped in disbelief. Gandalf slowly approached, crouching by my side, his hand gently lowered onto my shoulder._

_"Child..." he started. Then paused, as if trying to sift through words. "You have to help yourself now. You have to take care of your wound. You are bleeding heavily and..."_

_I didn't let him finish, shrugging his hand off my shoulder in anger. I squeezed the arrow, snapping the stem, then grunting I yanked out the head. Intense pain shot through left side of my torso immediately blood gushed out at once, staining my shirt in crimson red. As if it wasn't my body I stared down at my hands in a dull stupor. One was stained red, another black. His motionless frame lay in front of me._

_Yes, they all will rejoice now. He is dead. Who gives a damn about one human with a shattered heart... If not that damned archer, the coward Dwarf leader would be lying on the ground now, with an Orcish dagger between his eyes. _

_Horrible wrath took over my body, my teeth clenched involuntarily. My hands formed into fists, grabbing chunks of blood stained earth, my whole body was convulsing. One thought was taking over my mind - he's gone... He is gone..._

_All objects and creatures around me spun in a vortex of blur. I felt the iron taste in my mouth, the arrow must have grazed the lung. Putting the pressure on the shoulder, I clenched my teeth just not to scream. The sharp pain jolted my mind, my eyes have opened wide. But now, strange noises proceeded crawling into my mind, getting louder, persistently ringing in my ears. I started making out words... Black Speech. I blinked hard and shook my head, as if trying to ward them off, but they stayed. My lips parted I started whispering back. Now I wasn't able to see anything around me, just Azog and my hands on his mired chest._

Battle was drawing to an end, they have beaten almost all the Orc forces. Only scattered groups still fought desperately, running, retreating. Victory however, was imminent.

What the wizard and the company of Dwarves saw in front of them was something that made them stare, bewitched. They kept their eyes on a fragile figure of a strange woman, mourning their enemy. But after the tears she's shed, came something that none of them had ever seen. Her long, reddish hair were switching to black, as if someone was slowly painting it with an invisible paint brush, it was as black as a raven's feather. Her hands appeared more gaunt, she mouthed something no one, even Gandalf could comprehend. One of the Dwarves started to move closer, overwhelmed by the sight, but Gandalf grabbed him by the arm. The woman turned her head barely, her profile could be seen for a brief moment. Her warm, golden eyes were replaced with black gaps, no pupils, just darkness. Her human teeth turned into long canines, immense power radiated from her petite frame, everyone felt it, a collective gasp ran through the crowd, all looked toward Gandalf for an answer, even the experienced wizard couldn't give.

**"My Immortal" by Evanescence**

_All the spinning and blur were suddenly gone. My strength had slowly seeped away. I felt exhausted now, as if I could sleep for an eternity. Maybe this was it, the end, my end..._

_I gently held Azog's face in my hands. I wanted to press my lips to every scar, every bruise, every bloodstain. I couldn't cry anymore, my eyes felt waterless. I lowered my head whispering softly._

_"If you won't come back to me, then... take me with you..." Sill cupping his face I kissed his still warm lips, then enfold my arms around his shoulders and put my head down on his chest, curling up by his side. More red mixed with black, my blood poured out on his chest. I didn't care anymore. I wouldn't move. Everything turned into darkness._

**x x x**

A large Dwarf carried the blood covered woman's body through the main entrance. Leaderless remnants of the Orc army were crushed, retreating forces pursued. The rest of the Dwarves started stacking some blocks for make-shift barrier just in case. Balin rested her down where they stood, right on the stone ground, scattered with golden coins. Shorter grey-haired Dwarf started working on her wound. He was very nervous and dropped the cloth he intended to press onto it. Blood was still oozing from it, the girl looked like a ghost. Pale face stained black and red, tears washed out trails, making her look like a warrior, ready for battle. The Dwarf gazed up worily at Gandalf.

"She's lost a lot, Mr Gandalf, I'm afraid... maybe one of the Elves could..?"

"Stitch it the best you can." Answered the wizard.

The Dwarf pulled out a thick bent needle. She grunted, pain made her come back. Her left arm twitched, the woman slowly opened her eyes, staring at the Dwarves and the Hobbit that surrounded her. She scanned their some curious, some concerned, some disdainful faces until her eyes stopped on the proud face of the Dwarf leader. He was standing afar from the rest, leaning on his sword, still covered in black. Before anyone had time to react, she flew up like a wild bird, shrieking, nails aiming at the Dwarf's face, his eyes. Balin grabbed her, pulling her arms violently behind her back. Rimkaur screamed in pain, shouting at the King.

"You dirty coward. I curse your name and your reign Thorin. Rejoice now... count every minute that you have." Her voice was rising, eyes darkened again. "_Ash__âr__sh azlatizg! Ash__â__rsh azlatizg! _

Gandalf rushed to her side, pressing both palms on her forehead. She stopped thrashing, and shut her eyes, bitter tears spilling out, her chest going up and down rapidly. Dori started tending to her wound again, wetting the cloth to wipe her face clean. Moving her hair out of the way, he noticed a still fresh bite mark on her neck, intending to clean it as well he pressed the rag to it only to meet her violent reaction.

"Don't you dare touch it." She snapped. Low vibrating sound escaped her chest, she growled like an Orc.

Thorin was taken aback. He didn't expect that from this strange woman. Her appearance on the battlefield was sudden and extremely odd. But when she lay there, her long hair scattered, he couldn't take his eyes off her. He was so tempted to run his palm against her cheek, put her hand into his. She is so beautiful... He could have taken her as his queen. Her slender body and shapely hips, would be perfect for bearing Durn's sons. No, he stopped himself, angered at even having those thoughts. Dwarves do not intermate... Besides she has chosen her allegiance. He angrily spat onto the floor. He had other things to worry about, battle was over, soon they will start rebuilding and their Kingdom will be great once again. He will be crowned as King.

**x x x**

_When I awoke again, I was in a small chamber, laying on a wooden gurney. I suppose I was somewhere inside Dwarven palace. My hands automatically went to my shoulder. The wound was stitched with a thin thread, the bleeding has seized. Touching it, however, was very painful. Raising my head I saw Gandalf slumped in the corner, dozing. I got up slowly, stepping as quietly as I could. Suddenly overcome with a bout of dizziness I grabbed onto the cold stone wall. I couldn't see anything for a few moments. My clothes senile and smeared with blood, I wrapped up in my cloak putting the hood on, I didn't want anyone to see my face. Rushing through the passages I didn't stop to admire ancient Dwarven architecture. My destination was right outside the main gates, I had to see him one last time. Lower level, near the main entrance was bustling with activity, Dwarves running back and forth, preoccupied with their chores of cleaning, tending to the wounded, dragging the bodies. Several soldiers were on guard near the gates and down the main Hall. I could only imagine, that was because Oakenshield worried about his gold. Trying to look like I was a part of all this activity I passed through the gates without making the eye contact with any Dwarvish guards. Bright Sun shone down on yesterday's massacre. Bodies of Dwarves, Elves, Orcs and wargs lay intermingled like broken tree limbs. Truly unnerving sight... Slowly stepping over dead, I headed to same spot... I have reached it, a place near the small boulder, the ground colored in pools of black. My hands started shaking, Azog's body was gone. I frantically scanned piles of Orc bodies, Dwarves were stacking them to become enormous bonfires. Nothing. Wobbling back to the same bloody spot my knees gave in and I collapsed onto the ground, that odd sensation taking over once more. Every breath I took felt as if thousands of glass shards were lodged in my chest._

**x x x**

From the moment he met her on the borders of Mirkwood, he knew there was something about her. He just didn't expect, what he had witnessed yesterday, that was definitely witchcraft. Also her mourning the Orc leader... That was not their first encounter and that was the odd part. Azog has pursued them for days, who knew he had a... he stopped that chain of thought. The wizard remembered the story of her childhood she'd told him. He would have to look into that, he'd have to find more out. If that was what he suspected, that power could be useful, very useful for newly restored Dwarven Kingdom. One can never be careful enough, maybe they can get her to their side, now that Azog is out of the way. If Thorin complies, however... Should be easy, she's mostly human.

Finding an empty cot when he awoke, he rushed outside only to find her sobbing uncontrollably amongst the dead warriors. She lay on the ground resembling a broken doll. "Oh... my child..." Gandalf started. "Please, you're still not well... Alainir. The Pale Orc's body was never found... His commanders, retreating, must have taken it. Alainir, please..."

"Rimkaur." She looked up at the wizard. "My name is Rimkaur."

"Alright, Rimkaur." Let me help you." Gandalf extended his hand, looking away from her darkening eyes. She grabbed onto it, pulling herself up, her other hand concealing the Orcish dagger.

**x x x**

Over the next few weeks, even more Dwarves have arrived to pay their respect to the their leader. They have started reconstructing areas, damaged by Smaug, burying their dead as well as rebuilding the city of Dale. People of the destroyed Laketown, would move there, Oakenshield's token for their help. The lonely mountain started to look as it did once before, full of life and joy. Everyone was joyous, except one. She's become like a ghost, hiding in the shadows of hallways. The happiness wasn't hers and she didn't want no part in this. None but few talked to her, in fear for their life. Everyone knew now what happened at the battlefield. The entire population of Erebor shunned her, as if she was a plaque infested corpse.

**x x x**

_It's been a month since Gandalf left me here. He went on to accompany their friend, Bilbo the Hobbit, back home to Shire. He was one of the few that spoke to me. I liked his calm, friendly demeanor, he didn't seem to judge. It was sad to see him leave so soon, I wanted to go with but Gandalf refused, stating that I need to get stronger for my journey, perhaps he guessed my true intentions. The journey to Shire led through the Misty Mountains, and there was Moria... occupied by Orcs. In an insane effort, I wanted to find out what was done to his body, if there was a last resting place._

_The Istari had promised to come back for me, he didn't yet. Still, I tried to leave on several occasions. I couldn't stand all this bustle, couldn't look at all those happy faces, especially one of their prince. Grinning, accepting gifts, walking around all proud, he was soon to be crowned King. But Gandalf knew once again... He did something to all the available ponies, they just wouldn't move. _

_Today, after another colt refused to budge, I collapsed crying in frustration, punching the ground. If he insists on me staying here any longer I'd just have to go on foot, no matter how far it is._

_As if reading my mind the tall figure of the grey wizard appeared beside me, he has finally returned. Gandalf smiled kindly and lowered by my side._

_ "Tomorrow, after coronation, I promise." _

_I squeezed his wrinkly hand in gratitude._

**x x x**

_The ceremonial procedures took all morning. All the elders have arrived the day before from the Iron Hills. All dressed in opulent, glittering Dwarvish armor. Long, braided, rough beards almost reached their knees. The King's Hall was decorated beautifully. No matter what I thought of the Dwarves, Erebor was stunning. Lengthy passages stretched into depths of the mount, walls carved with the events of the past. Dwarven statues almost as tall as the mountain itself, lined vast halls. Ceilings were rough vaults, supported by the large, stalactite resembling columns, narrow bridges connected chambers, intersecting one on top of the other. I had to admit, Dwarves had a neck for this, the place was enchanting._

_I leaned on the wall in one of the hallways, wearing what have become my signature now, a long black cloak. It must have belonged to a man, the length was quite right. My dress however was quite baggy on me, as it was a whole foot too short, reaching just couple of inches past my knees. It was all black as well. That's what I've received after Gandalf, terrified by the sight of my nearly destroyed clothing, requested some new garb._

_Having no desire to partake in overseeing that Dwarf become King, I turned around, intending to go back into my chamber, when a Dwarf, ran into me. He wore a peculiar hat with large ear flaps. Immediately he took it off, fumbling, he bowed slightly. I couldn't help but smile. "You have nothing to be afraid of." I strode by, but he cleared his throat. "Uhmm Madam..." He started warily._

_I turned around to face him. "You can call me by my name, friend."_

_"I.. um.. Rrr.. Rimkaur?" He nervously bowed again, pronouncing my Orcish name, made him cringe slightly._

_ "I wanted... I wanted to tell ye... I-I ... Orcs are not..." My eyes were fixed on his face, making him even more jittery._

_"I wanted to tell ye, I am really sorry... I'd never understood it, but ye were in so much pain and I..." He didn't finish, I approached, grasping his hand. _

_"Thank you Bofur, I will not forget your kindness." He bowed again, as I spun curtly and disappeared into the hallway._

_In my small windowless room I sat down on the narrow bed, that replaced the previous gurney. Leaning back on the wall I closed my eyes__._

After the coronation, the feast was being prepared, this day was long awaited. The halls of Erebor were filled with laughter and happy voices. The newly crowned Dwarf King glanced through the throngs of his old and new subjects. He scanned the crowd, then corners of Kings' Hall for someone who wasn't there.

Rimkaur was jolted awake. She's drifted into uneasy slumber and in turn got sucked into a terrifying nightmare. She opened her eyes, her pallor face covered in beads of sweat. Someone has watched her when she slept, his glance sliding from her face rimmed with scattered locks, down her neck and chest. Dark color of her dress, made her pale skin even more luminous, opposite of what he intended. He felt uneasy about her, remembering the threats, he watched his back, afraid, her figure hiding around every corner, dagger in hand, ready to avenge her mate. However he thought, a month has passed... After all she must have been under some kind of a spell to care for that Orc... Perhaps that has dissipated by now. Besides knowing she's to leave soon, he couldn't let her go just like that.

She's noticed the presence, and slowly turned her head. Immediately, a grimace has distorted her beautiful face, her lips shook. Without uttering a word, Rimkaur stood up and faced the king, being a human she was taller than him by half a foot. His eyes and that smug he had on his face, brought back to life smoldering coals of rage she had in her heart.

Thorin grinned, not being able to control himself any longer, the Dwarf king wrapped his arms around her waist, his lips reaching to her neck. She slid her hands up his shoulders, stopping at his collarbone she pushed him away. Staring into her eyes, he knew he had made a misstep. Thorin opened his mouth but then doubled from a sharp pain in his groin, his head snapped up.

"Did you forget my promises?" Rimkaur grinned.

"You...you forgot who I am... I am the King under..." He huffed, red in face.

"Oh... forgive me, your majesty. Am I to obey your every wish?" She spat out sarcastically, narrowing her eyes.

"I can kill you... I can kill you easy. Same way, I did your pathetic Orc mate. I only kept you here because..." Thorin stood up straighter, looking at the woman. But he shouldn't have said that. Her eyes, piercing him to the bone, started to shroud black, something was about her that made the new King back down the hallway. In two steps she was next to him, her small hand clenched around his neck, bearing an enormous strength. Thorin gasped for breath as Rimkaur pulled out a dagger, hidden in the folds of her dress.

Keen hands descended onto her shoulders, the woman lowered the blade and let go of Thorin's neck. Coughing, he slowly slid down the wall. Turning Rim's frame around Gandalf fixed his stern glare on her as she quickly looked down, stepping back against the wall. The wizard then turned his attention to the King.

"Thorin." Gandalf looked distressed. "Didn't I warn you, not to provoke her. If only you forgot your pride for a moment. Someone like her could be very useful."

The King looked at Gandalf his eyes clouded with fury. "What do you know, wizard? Get her out of here... I want her out of here." He got red in the face, spitting the last words through his teeth.

Gandalf sighed and turned around to look at her. She nodded and headed to the stables. It was late in the afternoon, the Sun had started to set, not a very good time to start a journey. However Rim was almost giddy as she couldn't wait to leave the Lonely mountain behind. Every time she looked at the front courtyard she saw pools of black, not seeping into the ground, as if there to remind her of what happened, every time. Rimkaur pulled out her tiny locket, the pretty silver landscape, was now covered in dry black. The young woman refused to clean it, that was the only part of him she had left.

Gandalf came out of the narrow door in the recently finished main gates, she had two ponies ready. The wizard looked very flustered, grumbling under his breath. They mounted and set off, riding in silence until their first stop, by the small brook, running into the Forest river, and two tall pines. The Sun has turned into the bright red disk, hiding behind the horizon.

Rimkaur jumped down from her horse and next thing she knew her body doubled, strong nauseating feeling moved up her torso from her stomach into the throat. She coughed, trying to take deep breaths. Before Gandalf could get off to help, she ran to a nearby brook and dunked her whole head in there. She stayed submerged in the freezing water for a few seconds, before coming out, gasping. Much better. Squeezing her long locks dry, she suddenly connected the dots.

The human walked to the wizard, looking up straight into his eyes. "How long have you known?" She inquired quietly.

Gandalf looked back feigning surprise. "Known what?"

"That I am with child." Rim breathed out.

"I did, since I met you..." Gandalf admitted, lowering his gaze.

Rimkaur waited for Gandalf to fall asleep. When he had finally dozed off, her hands slid to her belly, caressing it. "I can't wait to meet you..." She whispered.

* * *

**Black Speech:**

**Narn****û****lubat - Expression of Thanks.**

**Ashârsh azlatizg-one day I will kill you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What happens to Rimkaur next? Read on to find out! ;)**

**Huge thanks to OoBellinaoO for following and for a lovely comment!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**His Blood and Mine**

They moved cautiously through the dense forest. Even with the Sun high in the sky, down here was dim and gloomy. Only few scattered rays reached the forest floor, their weak light illuminated faint circles of the dark green moss. Two travelers were a man and a woman. She was dressed in a dark grey cloak, incredibly long and straight reddish locks lined her back. Her alabaster face was fixed with an uneasy expression, her dark green eyes looked around in worry. Her elven ears, picked up every small noise. She held a tiny bundle in her arms, the baby slept peacefully. Her companion a tall warrior, sturdy armor covered him from head to toe. Only his long black ponytail, protruded from underneath his helmet. His right arm rested on the hilt of his saber, his eyes, the color of dark gold kept watch over his woman and child. They headed North.

A faint sound of a single branch being snapped could be heard behind them. The warrior swiftly turned around but no one was there. Then the noise was heard ahead of them, still no one was present. All at once a dark form swished past them on the left, then right, it appeared to be making circles around the couple, getting nearer, a dark fabric flapping in fluid movements. Terrified mother held her newborn tighter and her companion's tall figure protectively loomed over hers. Hearing something right behind them they both turned curtly. A figure shrouded in a black cloak stood motionless few feet away. Before they could react, it swished toward them, as if floating through the air. Firm, gaunt hands snatched the precious bundle from the mother's hands. The sire unsheathed his saber, but froze to the spot, when the dark figure raised her arm. They both were immobilized.

The witch pulled back the blanket and gently ran her bony finger against the baby girl's cheek. Sensing the touch the baby opened her golden eyes, her tiny pucker stretched into a toothless grin. Rocking the infant back and forth, she started singing a lullaby, a strange melody filled the narrow clearing echoing up into the tree boughs. Suddenly the witch's head snapped back up, few strands of her long, ink black locks fell out from underneath her cloak. Her eyes were so arcane, they seemed to be blackened holes in the shadow of her cloak. When she spoke long canines peeked out from her mouth.

"You have a strong offspring." She addressed them in Common Speech. Looking down at the child, she moved a lock of soft hair from infant's forehead.

Fear contorted the mother's features, staring at the hex, she couldn't manage a single word.

"I see much in her future." She continued, stroking the baby's pudgy cheek, for a fleeting moment her own eyes widened, gazing up, a crooked smile creased her gaunt features.

"A king will have an iron rule over his lands. But she, will rule his heart." She lifted her stare once again, her head tilted sideways almost unnaturally, her inky eyes scanned agitated faces of the baby's parents, they were still transfixed, thanks to her witchcraft. Her thin hand gently lowered onto newborn's forehead. The little one tried to free her tiny hands to grab onto this strange new person's fingers on her face. She cooed and smiled in sibyl's arms. Deep dark shadows snaked out from underneath the witch's palm. Apace they grew, expanded, revolving around the hex. The shadows turned into a giant vortex, while infant's parents stared, numb in horror. The maelstrom distended into the treetops, the duo wasn't able to see anything any longer. Then unexpectedly it has dissipated, the witch was gone, their tiny unharmed baby girl laid on the forest floor, waving her arms all about. A small black mark was etched onto her forehead.

**x x x**

_Waking up was incredibly hard, my eye lids felt heavy. When I finally managed to open them all I saw was dusk over me. Not a blue sky of the morning in the plains, but a shadowy dwelling. I blinked hard and sat up, my feet lowered onto the smooth, compacted ground. I recognized the place and leaped up at once with a loud gasp. I was back in Westfold. Where did all those miles go... How did... Recollecting that my companion was a wizard, I collapsed back onto my bed. Hearing the commotion Ghintar and Gandalf slowly trode in. I stood up, wrapping my uncle in a tight embrace, glaring over his shoulder to Gandalf, who wouldn't meet my stare. Before I could outspeak my exasperation Ghintar interjected. _

_"Sit down my girl."_

_I glanced back astounded, he was never this serious._

_"After I learned of what happened to you my dear, I-I have realized that I had blundered. Me and your father did. But we-we just tried to shield you from anything vile that could have happened. Your sire, he wanted you to have normal life." Ghintar went on._

_"Your parents met and fell in love instantly. However their union was utterly rejected by your mother's parents. The couple ran away, to the woods, when the Elleth found out she was expecting. When she gave birth in the depths of Fanghorn, your mother realized that this was no life for a baby girl, it couldn't go on like that, so they set off, hoping the Elves would accept her and the child. They ran into someone in the woods... The Elves have refused once again, they sensed the witchcraft and wanted nothing to do with the child, they declared the infant cursed. However your mother being a half Elf, was offered to stay. Caving under the pressure of her procreators, she assented. Your father brought you back here. He had saved my life long ago, I owed him and besides how could I refuse you."_

_Gaping at Ghintar I was lost for words. That's who I went to look to Mirkwood for, stupid girl... She didn't even want me to begin with._

_"So mother chose the comfortable life with Elves over her own daughter." I uttered bitterly. Uncle tried to add something, but I interrupted._

_"What of my father?"_

_"Your father was a mercenary. Life on the road wouldn't have suited a little girl." Ghintar slid closer to me, hesitantly rubbing his thighs, he stare directed onto the floor._

_"Alai, have you ever wondered, why me and my friends always took you hunting along with the older boys? Or why when you were ten years old, you broke the jaw of a boy five years your senior with one hook. You were enraged he threw a rock at you... There are more examples, but my point is..."_

_I counted uncle's words, I recounted everything. "I always thought I was different because of my Elven blood."_

_"Yes Dear, but there is more to it." He continued. "There was one more reason why Elves wanted nothing to do with you. Your father Alai... he was only half human." Gandalf's hand firmly descended onto his shoulder. Ghintar sighed deeply, meeting my stare once again. _

_"You father was half Orc."_

_My reaction was disparate from what it could have been two months ago. My quivering palm gently compressed my stomach. I sensed a crooked smile, picking up one side of my mouth. That makes me a quarter Orc. I looked back to Ghintar. He noticed a question in my eyes._

_"Gandalf told me about ... Azog and the battle." He paused, sighing deeply. "That is why I have decided to tell you. I-I have realized you can not escape what is to happen. You will follow your own path, as you had already done."_

_Heeding my face cloud upon hearing his name, my uncle wrapped me in a gentle hug in an attempt of comfort. "I am so sorry my dear. I really am... "He kissed me on the forehead._

_I hugged back, fending off tears._

_"Uncle... What was his name?"_

_"Shapogatâr ." He smiled. And he was a great friend. I hope, I do hope he is still alive." Ghintar's eyes clouded with memories._

**x x x**

**"Silhouettes" by Of Monsters and Men**

_Months later._

_I was still in bed when Marna walked in. She gave me a tender glance._

_"How are you feeling my girl?" She settled by my side, stroking my hair._

_I gestured to my large stomach. "Little one was kicking hard this morning." She gave me a kiss on the head then extended her hand, helping me up. A funny sight it is an elderly woman, assisting a younger one._

_When I couldn't conceal my stomach anymore I had to move in with her. People in Ghintar's village, never understood me anyway, but then I returned after more than two months of absence with a child in my belly, they were appalled to say the least. No matter how much my kind old uncle implored, they wouldn't budge and I had to leave with a promise to be stoned to death if I ever returned._

_ Marna's settlement was much smaller, and I didn't leave the house at all during the day. At night I would saddle Mirth up, who to my utter amazement and joy waited for me in uncle's stable. She showed up back at Westfold unharmed, two weeks after I was gone. And we would go riding the plains. I also helped Marna as long as I could around the hut, however now my stomach was so rounded that I needed help getting out of bed, not to mention straddling a horse._

_What uncle had told me, had been on my mind ever since. It was so much to wrap my mind around. To think I have lived all these years not knowing. My mother had abandoned me, my father was a Man-Orc mercenary, who couldn't keep me and I was touched by an unusual gift from a witch. I wasn't born with it and it wasn't as much a part of me, I felt no different. It was brought out by intense emotions, but... I had no one to guide me. Gandalf left quite abruptly, after delivering me back to Westfold, as all my attempts to find the hex in Fanghorn failed as well. The dramatic change in my appearance on the battlefield and what uncle had described the witch to have looked, was no coincidence. All I thought however, that maybe if only I knew what to do, perhaps just maybe I could have helped him... I have wasted four decades, maybe nothing was left in me any longer..._

_But when I would ride out into the plains, when I'd stop, staring at the dark sky dotted with numerous stars, I couldn't control my feelings. Alone, distraught, overwhelmed, I sobbed and screamed through tightly clenched teeth. I'd feel that powerful ominous sensation taking over once again, my eyes felt unnatural, blinking rapidly I was amazed I could find my way back without the aid of the Moon._

_As I was trying to pull on my altered dress, Marna got me out of my thoughts._

_"You have visitors today, love." She smiled._

_"Who?" __My head emerged out of the dress_

_"It's Ghintar." She winked. "And a guest."_

_I finished dressing promptly, brushed and braided my hair and shuffled out into the living room. Sitting at the table next to my uncle was Gandalf._

_ My heart leaped, I beamed, then slowly shambled towards._

_"Nice to see you again Gandalf." I greeted the wizard._

_"How long has it been child, how far along are you?" __He looked me up and down. _

_"Eight months..." I denoted sadly. Seeing the wizard brought back all the memories and I bit my lip. I lowered next to them, staring down at my entwined fingers._

_Gandalf cleared his throat and I looked up to me his gaze._

_"Al... Uumm, Rimkaur", he started. "You have to forgive me, I had left quite hastily last time we had seen each other. I hope, as well, that you do understand why I brought you back home."_

_I nodded softly and he continued._

_"I don't bring any promising news, I wasn't able to find anything out about ermm... The Pale Orc, in my travels." As my vacant glance descended onto the table again, he sighed and went on._

_"My child, I do remember what you have told me. I know, it was really not up to me to make a decision. I am deeply sorry again it took so long for me to realize it, but if you still wish, I would be very glad to be your guide, to safely get you to Moria."_

_I straightened as fast as my size would let me, tears welled up, tweaking my eyes. From the moment I found out I carried Azog's child, I knew I wanted to birth him amongst his kind. Somewhere he had lived, where part of him was left. Closest one was mines of Moria._

_"Gandalf... I-I don't know how to thank you." The grey wizard put his weathered hand onto my shoulder. "We'll set off in the morning."_

_To my surprise Gandalf had brought two ponies with him. I embraced and kissed both Ghintar and Marna, not forgetting my girl Mirth I gave her a big kiss on the nose. Uncle and Auntie both knew how determined I was and did not try to stop me. I reassured them as much as I could that we will see each other again. I knew this idea was as insane as now was I, but I had to. Same determination that drove me all those months ago after the Orc army, was now leading me to the Misty Mountains._

**x x x**

Gandalf stopped them at the end of a large valley, the Sun had started to set. In the distance, a deep black, volcanic rocks formed a large hill. Beyond it, Gandalf noted, were the front gates. This was as far as he would bring her. The wizard dismounted and helped Rim get off, she hugged him tightly in good-bye, Rimkaur did hope she would see him again. Putting up her hood, she moved forward.

September winds howled in the mountains, they flew down, tugging at her cloak, playing with her hair. It got very cold, slowly the young woman climbed the dark rocks, twilight setting over the range. The boulders were smooth, the crevices between still held the bones of the fallen warriors from long ago. She moved forward, getting nearer. When finally she was able to see the light radiating from the torches near the gates, a sharp, piercing pain drove through her stomach, Rim clutched it, trying not to scream. The pressure has moved to the bottom of her belly, she straightened cautiously, but was doubled again in agony, rolling onto her back. The young woman stared at the navy black sky above her and the few early stars, dotting the vast space. Beads of cold sweat ran down her temples to her neck, making her blouse sticky. With a loud grunt she stood up on all fours, then clutching her stomach, carefully straightened. Next thing Rim knew, a warm liquid gushed down her thighs, there was a lot of it. She gasped, shuffling forward, finally able to see the front gates. Two heavily armed Orc sentries wielded wrought iron spears, heavy axes hang from their belts. They paced the platform in front of the steep stone steps.

**x x x**

_Fosh__â__lob_ headed to the main entrance, today she didn't have much work. Besides her youngest son just got appointed as a guard and she was immensely proud. Without him knowing she wanted to see him, clad in armor, standing tall and straight. He is a handsome Orc, she smiled inwardly. Upon getting closer the Orcess heard a commotion outside the gates. Hoping her hot-headed offspring didn't get himself into no kind of trouble, she ran out and down the front steps. Two sentries, one of them her own son, held a very small cloaked figure by the arms, dragging it up crudely. Stepping near the weathered Orcess crouched by the petite form. A powerful gust of wind blew past, pulling the hood right off.

"_Skai gah_!" Exclaimed Foshâlob. "_Sharlob_..." Her dark red eyes trailed from the woman's pallor face down to her swollen stomach, her damp dress.

"_Fosh__â__n_..." The human mouthed feebly, her eyes slowly shut.

Foshâlob sprung up, her intense eyes fixed on her son.

"Don't ye stand ther ye fool, this woman is in labor."

Her eyes trailed the enormous structured vaults, the dark walls, intricately carved with various objects. Torches lit the way down deep corridors. This was _Moria. Her_ partially opened eyes shifted to the sentry. He carried her carefully, without looking down. He almost ran after the stocky female dressed in a dark grey short-sleeved tunic. Her course long locks, tied in a roughly fashioned ponytail. The guard rested Rimkaur down on something soft, she lay flat, breathing rapidly, until the female shoved something behind her back, propping her up. The Orcess had already started a fire, boiling some rags. Her glowing eyes, fixed on the _sharlob's_ protruding stomach, she approached the fire and rested a long dagger in the might not end well, the baby is undoubtedly extremely large. The elder pulled up the skirt, and spread the mother's legs, a satisfied smile stretched her dark grey lips, she could see the tip of the baby's head.

Three hours later the Orcish birther extracted the dark red covered, hollering infant. She signaled to her apprentice, and that in turn tied and severed the cord skillfully. Foshâlob held the baby in her wiry arms as her mouth gaped wider. The baby was an _Orc_.

"A boy..?" The mother whispered, trying to sit up. "Is he strong?

"Lay down, woman." Foshâlob ordered . "Ye need rest. It is a boy. He is very strong and large, you hear his cry?"

The elder couldn't help but smile softly, when the young mother wrapped her arms around her Orcling, the woman's eyes clouded with tears, as she squeezed her baby tighter.

_Trying to breathe steadier, I was pulling up, attempting to look at my newborn. When the Orcess finally handed me the little bundle, wrapped in rags I couldn't take my eyes off my son. His sapphire blue, bottomless eyes gazed back at me, his bone white skin glowed in the light of the dimmed torches. He had large pointy ears, a big flock of auburn hair, decorated the middle of his head, resembling a mohawk. I smiled tenderly, kissing him on the nose, the Orcling let out a tiny squeak and sneezed. _

_"Ashlûk." I whispered, holding him tighter against my chest. "My Ashlûk."_

**x x x**

_I have decided to keep Ashlûk's paternity hidden. Foshâlob had accepted my explanation that he was a Gundabadian warrior, slayed in battle. She didn't ask any questions and neither did I. A lot of Moria's females had lost their mates in the Battle of Five Armies. When Ashlûk grows up, he can determine if he wants to claim what belongs to him rightfully by blood. I intended to keep his father's memory alive. Besides I didn't know who was the new Master, if he found out Azog had a son, he might just kill us to avoid any future oppositions. Of what I overheard, the new king will be arriving in Moria very soon._

_It's been two months since I've arrived here. The news spread quite rapidly and everyone knew of the human that bore an Orcling. I got a few odd looks, but those who tried to mock me, swallowed their words when they saw a large mating scar on my neck. Foshâlob was an elder and she had decided I could stay until the master makes his appearance. She was also the only one who had knowledge of my Elven blood, and called me by name. Most other Orcs however, dabbed me "Sharuk", for Sharlob-Uruk, the Human Orc._

_No one hindered me exploring the deep mines. I would often hide in the depths of the Northern passage, when I wanted to be alone with my thoughts. The corridor was wide, going the farthest into the womb of the mountain, it narrowed significantly about three-quarters of the way, the massive walls had spacious niches carved out. I could fit there in a sitting position, with Ashlûk in my lap._

_I felt his presence everywhere. Every way, square, vault, passage... As I turned every corner, I had this fluttering sensation in my heart, that maybe by some miracle he will just appear in front of me. It has been almost a year since._

_Today however, I moved the opposite way. If I would go straight it would lead me to the main square, anything important happened there, it was adjacent to Moria's upper Throne room. On the other side of the square was a broad pathway that led to a large hall, where all the older Orclings spent their time. Scuffles of play fights and battle cries always iterated from that enormous chamber. I have turned right before reaching the main square, a much narrower corridor led to a compact square, thin columns lined the depression in the middle, resembling a rotunda, several wide steps lined the recession. Mother Orcesses used steps for sitting on while keeping an eye their infants. All younger babies where always separated from older ones to avoid any injuries._

_When I appeared out of the hallway, a dark-haired Orcess waved enthusiastically. She had just given birth to another son a five months prior to my arrival. Her older one who had recently turned three, insisted on joining the older Orclings. Both of her offspring, had dark grey skin, black hair and black eyes, being complete copies of their mother. I rested Ash on the warg skin next to her son. At two month old my little one had just started to roll over. Laying on his belly, he tried to pull his tiny body up on his arms. I watched him with a proud smile. He got so frustrated when his arms couldn't hold, and his face would get buried in a pelt. Ashlûk gave up and turned over to his back, pulling his feet up into the air, all at once he noticed the Orcling next to him. Grabbing the baby's arm he showed it into his mouth. Both infants started wriggling, tussling, trying to grab onto each other's hair. Bûrzkaur nudged me, with a wink. "They'll have fighting matches when they're grown." She chuckled._

_I have noticed someone else watching. His glance ran up and down my face, like a pestering fly, deep yellow eyes flashed from the gloom of the hallway. The Orc's mouth was gaped with protruding canines, uneven, brown-grey skin bore many scars. I turned, looking to Bûrzkaur. Noticing the direction of my stare, she cringed and swatted. "One of the foot soldiers... big troublemaker. Odd that he come here, he has no offsprings." The young Orcsess went back to watching over her infant._

**x x x**

**"Bring me to life" by Evanescence**

An Orcess ran into Foshâlob's chamber, she carried a small child. Thick black fluid stained her thin arms, it streamed from a puncture wound in the child's abdomen.

She laid him down only to meet Foshâlob's stern stare. "Wha happend ta him" She inquired impatiently. The elder was already busy, dealing with a difficult birth, the mother drifted in an out of consciousness due to blood loss and the infant seemed to be stuck.

"He got bit by a warg, this silly imp. I told'im not to...He sneaked out." She whimpered.

The elder frowned then sighed staring at her already blood stained arms.

"Be kind mi gurl, take care of him would ye." Her gaze flicked to Rim's face.

Rimkaur hurried to the Orcling, he gasped, his quivering little palms compressed the bite-mark on the right side of his stomach. Her gaze flicked to his face and she froze, this was Bûrzkaur's oldest. The little boy bit his lip, trying to stop the tears, but when he blinked they poured out of his large black eyes. He attempted to mouth something, but couldn't master the strength. Viscous blood spurted from the laceration, warg's teeth must have caught his liver. The young woman struggled to stop the bleeding when his wiry arms stretched towards her, his blood stained lips wavered once more. Rim lifted the Orcling gently, his head lowered slowly onto her shoulder. She held him tighter, rocking back and forth, stroking his dark locks. Then his tiny frame went slack in her arms. Rimkaur looked down, staring at her mired palms... Blood. There is so much blood... Her eyes clouded, the insides twisted in pain. She kept on rocking him, caressing his face. Rimkaur wasn't in Moria anymore, she was back at the Lonely Mountain.

Foshâlob's head snapped up when she heard a scream. Her eyes fixed on the lifeless figure, she bit her lip, poor thing, that little one... When the elder looked up at Rimkaur, she dropped a wet rag she had in hand. _Sharlob, _she... it wasn't her... Her hair and eyes morphed to ink black... she-she had canines. Foshâlob blinked hard, shuffling over she covered the eyes of the once again unconscious birthing mother. The elder tentatively stepped closer, reaching forward. Her palm landed carefully onto _sharlob's_ shoulder. The woman's head lifted curtly, she held it to the side, almost unnaturally. Mute, Foshâlob stared into the black slits of her eyes. They both heard hurried footsteps outside.

_Bûrzkaur burst into the chamber, her contorted face, wet with tears. Her lips parted but only a rugged gasp escaped her chest. I relinquished her dead son. The Orcess' shuddering arms wrapped around the bloody corpse. Catching hold of Ash I darted out of the chamber, sobs and yelps behind me echoed the hallway._

_I moved quickly with no particular direction in mind, Ashlûk hang in the sling on my back. I was overcome by a feeling of despair, my fists clenched involuntarily, eyes still damp with tears. Sensing my mood, Ash started wriggling and whining. My eyes clouded, I had to stop. I paced my breathing, leaning over on a wall. Wiping my face clean I found myself where I'd never ventured before. This was the lower level of the mines, the air was onerous and dense, many torches lined the claw dented walls. Overwhelming stench emitted from the tear in the wall. A scent of excrement, blood, soggy fur. I covered my nose and stepped into the large vault. The walls were decorated with carvings, same as any other space in Dwarvish mines, however the intricate art was partly scraped off. Colossal columns supported the entire cave-like room. The Eastern wall bore a massive wood and cast iron gates. A metal fence ran alongside the space, forming an enclosure, it contained a sea of brown and grey furs, -wargs._

_I paced down a few narrow steps and along the barrier. Several larger wolves growled as I went by, but the fence kept them at bay. Someone shifted on my right and I spun around swiftly. A black-skinned, wrinkled Orc, glared at me austerely. _

_"Yer shadn't be here Sharuk. The scent of human blood drives them mad." The Orc leaned on a long stick, ending in a sharp trident. _

_I fixed the nicest smile I had. His expression, changed to curiosity. "Do you know which one bit the imp?"_

_He face went thoughtful for a moment he scratched his balding head. "Nothin' happns here, undah mi'watch. Musta' been o'tside." He paused, his mustardy eyes narrowed barely._

_"Ther's more o'dem upstairs, kept sep'ret..." Hesitating, he smirked. "The hell with it, lemme sho'ye."_

_I followed the old Orc to the end of the passage and up spiraled steps, he pointed me to the right and there was a similar sight. The fence, however, was not made of metal it was wooden. A smaller amount of neater looking wargs rested in the middle of the vaulted room._

_ "Dis arr th'ones belongin' ta commandars." The old caretaker explained._

_ I thanked him fleetingly. Scanning the space my eyes had found something. In the group of ash-grey and mud-brown I saw a bright spot. The warg sat slightly afar from the rest, partially concealed behind a wide column. Something had alerted her and the enormous white wolf came out from behind the obstruction. Her massive neck, bore thin black stripes, the fur on her chest shaved off, exposing four deep gashes. My knees felt weak, how did she... To the horror of my guide, oblivious to danger I inched closer to the beast. I felt as if I'd run into a friend I haven't seen in decades. It was her... Azog's warg._

_The large wolf fixed her glowing yellow eyes on me, slowly, she stalked closer, her dark lips curling up in a low rumble, exposing her mortal canines. When she lowered herself, as if ready to pounce the caretaker's palm let go of my shoulder as he backed away in horror. All at once the wolf straightened, her large head lowered, then lifted right to the level of my face. Her growling had seized, she inhaled the musty air. My shaking hand extended forward and landed on her forehead. The warg responded to my touch, a low vibrating sound ran through her body. She brought her head down again and gently head-bopped my stomach. A rugged, trembling breath left my chest, she recognized me... The warg settled down, resting her head onto her massive paws._

**x x x**

When Rim finally went back to Foshâlob's chamber she almost ran into her, the elder was pacing back and forth. Rimkaur lowered her glance meekly and went to cleaning the blood, left there from Bûrzkaur's son, but the elder pulled her up sternly. Placing her hands onto her shoulders, she looked Rim over, frowning slightly. Without saying a word she took her by her hand, leading down narrow pathways. They stopped in front of a dwelling, carved into a wall and Rim recognized it. Bûrzkaur's mate had the higher rank and they lived in a modest stone house at the opening of the southern passage. They stepped in and Rimkaur got ambushed by Bûrzkaur herself. The young Orcess ran to her, collapsing to her knees, her wiry arms, wrapped around Rim's torso in a powerful embrace.

"Oh Rim... How can I..." She sobbed.

Teary Rimkaur attempted to pull her up, her hands gently stroked Bûrz's coarse locks. Suddenly Orcess' tall slender body sprang up, she scooped the human up and spun her around, as if she was a doll. Bûrzkaur grabbed her hand and nearly dragged her into another room. There, on a small stone bed, covered in pelts, lay her oldest son. She tip-toed near, her hand descended carefully onto his forehead. All at once, the little Orc blinked hard, his dark eyes opened gradually.

Rim stared in shock, her wide open eyes gleamed with new tears. Stepping forth she crouched, taking the little one's hand into hers. A faint smile, stretched his grey lips. "Thank you..." He mouthed feebly. Rim smiled at the boy, tugging carefully at his blood stained bandages. The puncture marks were fused.

Foshâlob and Bûrzkaur both agreed not to tell anyone of what they have witnessed in the birthing chamber.

When Rimkaur sat in the Northern passage several weeks later, the same Orcling found her. With a shy smile he extended his thin arm. In it was a leather string, with a little trinket attached to its' end. A few polished bones, tied together, resembled a spiky flower.

"For your pretty hair." He smiled. Rim grinned back, gesturing towards and he happily jumped into her lap, next to Ash, who sat there dozing, his own fist securely jammed into his mouth. The Orcling worked on tying the string into her locks. When he was done, he admired his work with a wide grin. All at once his eyes gleamed mischievously, he looked up and inquired, very seriously.

"Your mate was a great warrior, wasn't he? Kind and pretty _sharlob _like you..." He didn't finish, chuckling. Rimkaur took him by the chin and planted a kiss on his nose. "Yes... yes he was."

**x x x**

Today her son has turned three-month old. They went to see the white warg this morning, as they did almost every day. The old caretaker was elated to see them as he didn't have to deal with the white wolf's temper as _sharlob_ took over his duties. She named the beast _Pogalm_, for the color of her fur reminded her of the snow.

When Rimkaur left the warg vault, trying to fit Ash back into the sling her growing Orcling started wriggling, then let out a sharp cry, rubbing his eyes. The mother's face lit up with tenderness, she cradled him in her slender arms, pressing the baby to her heart. Looking around cautiously, she proceeded to unlace her corset.

Someone watched her. His teeth bared as he snarled in the murk of the lengthy hallway. His dirty nails scratched the stone wall with an awful screech. When he discerned her unlacing her top, his dark yellow eyes flashed as he pounced.

Attacked so sudden the woman gasped, rolling out of her arms onto the cold floor Ashlûk let out a tiny squeak. Rimkaur was flattened against the hard surface by the ashy brown body of a foot soldier. He growled inches from her face, pinning her arms down brashly.

"I've watched you for a while _Sharuk_..." He hissed, a sneer contorted his mug.

She struggled to free herself, turning her face sidelong in disgust as he huffed above her. A string of saliva ran down his chin, his scarred arm groped, trying to rip her dress, when a frustrated growl escaped her own chest. Her knee connected with his gut, snarling he let her go for a moment. _Sharlob_, jumped on him, her nails left deep trails in his face, then her thumbs landed onto his eye sockets, pressing down with force. The Orc howled in agony, his clenched fingers lifted, seizing her throat as he flipped her back onto the ground feverishly. Struggling to breathe, she pushed at his chest when the weight of his body had suddenly disappeared. A mount of white swooshed past, long canines has penetrated his neck, making her attacker gurgle and choke on his own blood. Teeth clenched tighter, she heard a loud crack, the white warg tossed the Orc's body aside, it landed with a thump, his neck twisted sideways unnaturally, glassy eyes glared into space. The giant wolf pounced back on him, severing his head.

Rim rushed to Ashlûk, his large blue eyes stared at her, he wasn't crying, mostly unscaved, except a small scratch on his temple. Holding her son on her shoulder, the young mother slid down the wall slowly, closing her eyes. A large form loomed over them, Rimkaur gazed up to see Pogalm come back, her snout smeared with black. She slowly lowered herself, resting her enormous head in the woman's lap.

Rimkaur moved through the Northern passage heading to the elder's chamber, when she ran into Foshâlob herself. The elder gazed her up and down, fixing her eyes on her flustered face, she frowned for a moment.

"What happened ta'ye Rim? I've been looking all over for'ye. He's here." She spat the words out quickly, slightly out of breath.

"He... who?" Rim stared at her. Meeting someone new wasn't on her mind now.

"The master... ye silly woman. He's finally arrived." She smirked. "I've ehmm mentioned you ta'him. He's not in tha best mood but it'll be alright."

"Foshâlob. Why did you..?" The young woman grunted in frustration. "I think I should wait... Maybe...I'm just not." She quipped, but the old Orcess pulled her by the arm.

"Go mi'gurl. Ye'll be fine." The elder winked.

Rim rolled her eyes and proceeded down the hallway, what was she thinking. Irate Orc master, that's what she needs now, after getting attacked, Rimkaur shuddered. Looking behind her she saw the elder following, enthusiastically gesturing towards the throne room.

Ever since Foshâlob laid her eyes on Rimkaur's child, she had a suspicion. She delivered thousands of imps over the years, and none of them looked the way, even considering his mother's appearance. Those eyes... The elder smirked. The master would like this _sharlob._ Yes he would. She was sure of it.

**x x x**

Thorin looked around the vast throne room. The Dwarven King sat on his opulent throne, faceted with gemstones of various color and size. It has been almost _five_ years since the battle... Erebor was flourishing, he smiled to himself, remembering how far they've come. His lengthy dark hair were even longer now, gathered in a ponytail by a golden clasp. His previous travelling clothes were replaced by a long tunic, woven with golden threads. He wore it over the cotton trousers, embroidered with two Dwarvish emblems.

A guard suddenly ran into the Hall, out of breath he doubled up, resting his hands on his knees. Raising his head, he looked up at the king and Thorin read terror in his eyes.

"My king..." He started. "I... There are..." He got himself together, blurting out the last sentence. "Orc army is approaching."

Thorin sprang up in a flash, his eyes open wide, he grasped his sword.

Another guard rushed in, pale in face. "Sire... The Orc leader... Requests an audience."

Thorin's brow frowned, he clenched his jaws. Since when do Orcs have any desire for talking.

"Ready my pony and my armor." He commanded.

Riding up to the top of the ravine with several of his guards, he froze to the spot, faced with hundreds of heavily armed Orcs. Their leader sat atop the large brown warg, his heavy steel armor failed to reflect the sunlight. His long scentar was still sheathed. Thorin faced the Orc, but before he could mouth a single word, the latter moved out of the way. Ranks of warriors parted, letting someone past. The Dwarve king's saw a figure move through the lines, he frowned in uncertainty when it stopped in front of him. Is this the leader, he thought to himself. He looked over a slender figure, with cold creeping up his heart he realized it a female. Unlike males around her, her armor was much lighter and much more elegant, however it was still Orcish made and made him very uncomfortable. Leather spikes, rimmed in iron lined her shoulder guards, the corset, overlaid with steel ribcage bracer, every line ending in a outward spike. He couldn't see her face, completely shielded by the black helmet. It had edges and spikes, resembling a skull of some sort of carnivorous bird. She was astride a white warg. Thorin's mouth gaped as the beast growled on approach.

"Remember her... Thorin?" Uttered the familiar voice. He heard a hint of smile in it. "Because she, remembers, you." A slender arm, wearing a spiked leather bracer, caressed wolf's head. The beast seized its' growling. The woman removed her helmet, letting her long chestnut locks spill out, it shone like copper in the rays of the setting sun.

"Hello, Thorin." Rimkaur grinned. Inspecting his astonished face, she suddenly burst out laughing, raising her shapely brows. "Were you expecting someone else."

All Dwarven king could manage was a slight bow and downcast glance in greeting. Before he could compose himself, she continued.

"I take it you impressed by the size of our army." She paused.

"I didn't come here to fight, Thorin. I came here to propose a treaty." Her warg inched closer, making his pony nervous. The Queen continued.

"Recently, we've seen a lot of your kind, approaching Moria, Gundabad, making claims to the lands. Those places had been Orcish for years... Wasn't reclaiming Erebor enough?" She sat even straighter on her warg, not taking her stare off the Dwarf.

"My proposal is as follows. Orcs of Moria and Gundabad will not attack Erebor or surrounding lands for the next two hundred years. And you, the King under the mountain, will stop trespassing into our lands."

Gazing up and down her slender figure, Thorin managed a one-sided smile.

"You lead them?" His smirk got bigger. "You... A woman?"

Rimkaur returned a smile.

"I'd figured you won't believe I could ever master anything like this, King." She turned to the army, as the ranks have parted again.

"Maybe he, can convince you then." A different smile has lit up her face when she watched the approaching warrior. Thorin shifted his stare. What, he thought, she found herself some other despicable Orc mate. He shuddered, suppressing a desire to spit in disgust at those thoughts.

A massive warg appeared out of the crowd, her fur black as night, her eyes flashing blue flames. But Thorin's eyes were fixed on its rider. Even astride you could see how incredibly tall he was. Sturdy, spiked steel armor shielded his muscular frame, his right hand wielded a heavy mace. Dwarven King's eyes met the icy stare of the Orc King. Thorin gulped, his eyes widened. It cannot be... He thought. This all must be a dream. Yes, a dream... He was sure of it.

* * *

**Not to get confused my dear readers, this last part of the chapter is like a small preview to the future. ;)**

**Black Speech:**

**Shapogat****â****r - Avenger**

**Skai ga! - exclamation of surprise**

**Sharlob - human woman.**

**Fosh****â****lob - baby-woman (literal translation of the name)**

**Fosh****â****n - baby**

**Ashl****û****k** - **One son, Firstborn**

**B****û****rzkaur - Dark-haired**

**Pogalm - Blizzard**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Dear readers! Hope you are doing well and will enjoy this chapter too! I liked writing it very much. :)**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Ready to Meet You**_

**"Taking Over Me" by Evanescence**

It was snowing in Gundabad, as it almost always did at that altitude. The mountain stood tall and proud, making a chain-link between two great ranges, its sharp peak hidden in the shrouds of white clouds, On the Eastern side of it there was an entrance, hidden from the prying eyes by one of the crests. The fortress looked as if mountain, spreading out, engulfed it, leaving only one way in. Hidden from view, wearing white garb to match the frozen landscape, a several sentries held watch over the lands. Torches marked the main gates and a few soldier dwellings in the main court were illuminated as well.

Inside the Orcish stronghold was unusually quiet. Long weaving passages intersected the insides of the mountain, resembling a cleverly constructed maze. Leading off the main corridor was a narrow path, ending in a small windowless room, lit by two torches. An ancient Orcess busied herself over the fire in the corner, she hummed something under her breath. In the middle of the room, there was a stone platform, occupied by the body of a blood mired male Orc. He wasn't moving. Using a lengthy poke to pull the rag out of the boiling water, the senile woman headed to the platform. She wrung the cloth and started wiping the coagulated blood unhurriedly. She thought she noticed his arm twitch, but she didn't pay no mind, corpses make unexplained movements sometimes... The Orcess submerged the cloth once again, working on the bloody muck of his chest, when his whole body started convulsing. He sat up so fast that the Orcess, staggered back and fell over, covering her mouth.

"Oh..." She gasped in shock. Quickly as she could, she got up and shuffled out of the mortuary.

The wounded male collapsed back onto the gurney. He blinked hard, his eyes adjusting to the lights. His arm ran over his chest, covered in dried liquid. Lifting his head, with a grunt, his eyes landed onto streaks of blood, black on his chest, arms and legs. A long grey scar ran along his sternum, the left side of his torso bore numerous puncture marks, that somehow had already healed. Wincing, slowly and painfully he propped himself up on one of his elbows. His chest ached tremendously, as if thousands of glass shards were lodged inside it. Every breath he took, made him clench his teeth in agony. Letting out a frustrated growl he sat up straighter, he wasn't weak and he will not be deemed one. His gaze traveled further, up his chest. Unlike the rest of his body, the top of his torso was colored in dark red, long streaks ran over his shoulder onto his scarred back, mixing with his blood, so very prominent on his pallor skin. His eyes clouded with memories of a few days ago, he fumbled at his belt to pull out a lock of the chestnut hair, held together by a leather string. The image of her flashed in his head, blood stained shirt, shuddering arms wrapped around his shoulders, tears in her eyes. She came afer him, she cared... It was all his fault. He stare descended down to his chest again. So much of her blood was there... She was so small and delicate, could she have survived that... His fist, holding all he had left of her, clenched tighter and tighter. When he unlocked it, four half moon marks were etched deep into the middle of his palm. He pressed the lock of hair to his lips.

Clanking of steel boots on the stone ground of the hallway got him out of his thoughts. Two very tall, heavily armed Orcs walked into the small space. As if on command they both knelt at once, their stares directed to the ground. Azog tried to bark out a command, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper, his throat was lined in dried blood. The old Orcess shuffled closer handing him a cup in her trembling hand.

"Rise." The leader spoke. The commanders slowly pulled themselves up. He read all he needed to know on their still blood splattered faces. Meekly avoiding his glare, they recounted everything that transpired. They thought him dead, they swore. He had no pulse... they brought him to the nearest Orcish stronghold to be buried as an accomplished Orcish general deserves. Their forces crumpled, defeated, scattered. Remnants ran everywhere they could, some back to Moria, some to the Grey Mountains, some Gundabad. Listening, the Leader clenched his jaws. The enemy haven't seen the last of him yet.

"Summon _Shapogat__â__r_." He roared. The Pale Orc tried to get up of the gurney, but immediately his knees buckled, he collapsed, his infuriated growl sent repercussions through the hallways. Division commanders scurried over, assisting him up. Supporting his body on both sides they helped him towards the throne room.

Shapogatâr have been in Gundabad for nearly twenty years. He had served under many leaders and fought many battles, never staying in one place longer then required. His allegiance lay with those who had more to offer. Forty years ago, trekking North he ran across an Orc pack, led by Azog the Defiler. He faced several of his warriors, wounding them all, thus earning the respect of the Leader. After serving twenty years in loyalty he earned his trust as well, accepting the higher rank he was appointed the commander of Gundabad. He was to protect, guard and govern in Azog's absence.

The former mercenary walked into the throne room to face his master, immediately he lowered to one knee in front of the throne. Azog sat atop of the stone seat as straight as he could. Beads of sweat gleamed on his pale forehead. He stood up sorely, clutching the armrest. He nodded to Shapogatâr and taking in a deep breath he addressed his commander.

"Send news to Moria. Orcs need to know they aren't leaderless." His cheek muscles protruded as his jaw tightened. "Messengers to be send to all remaining Orc settlements of Misty and Grey Mountains, and surrounding areas, to gather all forces we have left."

Shapogatâr lifted his head cautiously, but hadn't opposed his King. The task will prove challenging, they have lost a lot. He was about to dismiss himself when Azog sighed audibly. Staring absentmindedly he continued.

"Send two half-bloods on horses to the Lonely mountain. They are not to let their presence known." The King paused, looking down into his hand. Shapogatâr's forehead creased in a moment of confusion.

"Find out what happened to the red-haired _sharlob_." Now the commander understood, he nodded and walked out, his brisk footsteps measured the stones of the throne room. Heading to the lower level on the fortress to were the wargs were kept, he thought about the change he'd seen. All the years he had served Azog, all he had seen was a ruthless bloodthirsty commander, never wavering in his might. Not that he wasn't now. But Shapogatâr knew, he had felt that way once before, the King was sick. Not with the wounds or the thirst for power... His heart was taken over by the love for a human woman.

**x x x**

The Pale Orc walked through a dark forest. The woman was a few feet ahead of him, she seemed almost floating, so light on her feet. Stopping at a lake shore, she spun around and playfully smirked before dropping her dress to her feet. Rimkaur jumped into the water, disappearing under the dark surface. He waded in after her, scanning the waters, waiting for her to reappear. She didn't. Frantically raking the thickening fluid with his arms, he yelled out her name over and over again. Something had emerged on his left, and he turned to see her floating. Gently cupping her face, he felt freezing cold skin. Staring down in horror, he watched her flesh rot and peel right in front of him, untill only the bare bones were left. Staying on the surface for a fleeting moment, slowly they sank to the bottom of the lake.

Azog sat up abruptly, his teeth gritted, suppressing a frustrated grunt. He had started having the same nightmare two weeks after he arrived at Gundabad and it made sure to recur every night. He sat on a modest stone bed, his muscled body was hunched over, his vacant glance descended onto the ground, bright blue eyes clouded. Shapogatâr's warriors did not come back with any good news... He will avenge her. The Dwarves will come first, then the Elves of Mirkwood will feel his wrath, especially that fair haired _golug-hai_ prince. The Pale Orc growled in his chest. He couldn't forgive himself, that the last image of his mate he had in his head, was her bloody and wounded. He set his feet on the ground, absentminded glance trailing around the small space. This room was were he spend most of his childhood days, that seemed so long ago. The days when his mother was still alive. Overcome with memories he just sat there, as if turned to a pale scarred statue. He was a little Orcling again, looking back into the kind pale blue eyes of his Ma, her dark hair scattered in the wind, over her slender shoulders. She laughed at his countless mischiefs, she took care of him... He was her only child. Until the day when all that was over. His father's enemy raided the fortress in his absence. Their leader slit his mother's throat in front of her screaming Orcling. Black gushing down her chest, all she was able was to whisper his name, before they pushed her slack body off the cliff. Upon his return his enraged sire wished the boy was never born. He blamed the meek Orcling for his mother's demise. He had always been different, _weak_... because of him his mother had become barren. His father spat out his words in rage and those were the last ones he had ever heard from him. Mad with grief, his sire spent his time marauding other settlements, torturing and killing anyone he suspected of his mate's murder. He didn't care to protect his young son and some took notice. Some Orcs who had never favored his father slowly took over. They did not regard a puny, scrawny Orcling a threat, simply disposing him to the dungeons. They spared his life, so they could enjoy his pain. Thought to be dead in one week he defied the odds and in a a sick joke his captors gave him a scar for every new year of his life. A wicked sneer flashed past his otherwise emotionless face, they never saw it coming, choking on their own blood, they didn't regard him the same then. He could've finish them fast, but instead he made his enemies bleed to death begging for their lives as they were impaled. He swore to himself that no one would ever again call him weak.

Azog straightened slowly, shaking bad memories away. Striding out onto the small balcony that oversaw the front courtyard covered in November snow, he took a deep breath of the frigid night air. Against the moonlight and dark skies his bone white skin took on an almost bluish hue. For a few moments he let himself go back to that place in the woods by the shallow brook. Her in his arms, smiling through the slumber. His hand caressed her stomach gently. Was she... he wondered.

It took two months for him just to be able to walk on his own. The weakness had slowly gone away. He started to feel again as the powerful leader, who instilled fear in the hearts of his enemies. Being free from the dark wizard, controlling his mind, constantly whispering in his ears was liberating. Everything he though and did was his own. However the rage in his heart had stayed. His jaw muscles moved up and down, his icy blue eyes turned into slits. They think him dead and defeated... Just as his torturers had never expected, the Dwarves and the Elves will not be ready for what he'd planned for them.

He had spent nearly a year in Gundabad, rallying the troops, reaching even the most remote Orcish settlements in the surrounding mountains. On the road he had kept his identity hidden, covered in Gundabadian leather and steel armor, astride a large black warg. She was as fast and as strong as her mother, bred and raised in Gundabad, her lungs were accustomed to the high altitudes, she could run without stopping for miles.

But now the time has come for him to return to Moria. Flanked only by a few guards, not to draw any unwanted attention, he headed South through the snow covered mountain path.

**x x x**

**"All of me" by John Legend with Guitar and Violin Cover by Daniel Jang**

_Taking a last look back at Foshâlob I took a deep breath and walked into the Throne room. Rectangular in shape, it had incredibly tall vaulted ceilings, separated by structured stone beams, extending from every colossal column. The cobblestone passage in the middle, stood out from larger stones covering the rest of the space. The pathway led to the large platform at the end of the Hall. A large stone seat sat atop it, the Dwarvish emblems chiseled off its' back-rest, a few metal spikes where added to the top as Orcish decorations. No one was here. My glance trailed along both sides of the Hall. On the left there was a partially concealed opening, illuminated by a single torch. Glancing back at the massive double doors and two armed sentries, I proceeded to the opening. Past it was a compact courtyard, the walls covered in spacious niches, climbing up the furthest wall was a spiral staircase. I was glad Ashlûk had recently fallen asleep, he was in his sling underneath my cloak. I put on my hood and headed up the stairs, across the narrow stone porch and through an old doorway into a spacious front room of the dwelling. It was illuminated, and a several windows oversaw the Throne room below, scattered Dwarvish furniture lined the walls. However no one was here either. A sharp sound of metal, clanking on the stone ground emitted from the adjacent space that was connected by a short hallway. I coughed softly to let my presence known and strode in. A few armor pieces scattered the floor, trailing through the double doors to the small rounded balcony, that oversaw a steep, unreachable mountain side. A few rays of the setting Sun still reached over and illuminated the towering figure of the King. He heard my footsteps and turned around._

Unable to stand she collapsed to her knees, supported only by her palms. Breathing came fast and shallow. The Orc glared in confusion at the small form, shrouded in black cloak in front of him.

"Show your face." He commanded, frustrated he could only smell a warg's fur instead of this woman. She let out a stifled sob at the sound of his voice, still on the ground. He scowled in irritation. He had no time for this, all he wanted is to rest and to be left alone.

"Show yourself, woman." He repeated the command, stepping forth.

Rimkaur did not dare look up, in fears all of this was just a dream and would dissipate right in front of her. Large tears rolled down her face, coming to a sudden realization, she lifted her arms, staring down at her palms, she remembered Bûrzkaur's son. Overwhelmed with emotion her eyes started to darken. Noticing the woman's petite pale hands appear out of the cloak, he froze to the spot momentarily. Azog approached, grabbed her by the forearm, pulling up roughly. Her glance was still directed onto the ground, her face shielded by the dark fabric. It hit him then, the smell of wildflowers. Having hard time believing his nose, he yanked off her hood. The long strands of her reddish hair, fell forward, her deep golden eyes peered into his. Tongue-tied it was his turn to collapse to his knees. His forehead rested on her chest, she is alive... His musculed arm wrapped around her slender frame. It is her... Warm, real, his. It isn't a dream. He looked up and she cupped his face with her quivering hands.

"Rimkaur..." He whispered. She smiled through the tears, her forehead touching his.

Hearing a small noise Azog got up, his forehead creased slightly, his hand felt something on her back. Rimkaur unclasped her cloak, pulling the sling to the front, she revealed the bundle. A cold sensation descending into his stomach, The Orc transfixed. She has a child. Who did...

Ash had just woken up, rubbing his eyes and yawning, he was slightly annoyed to be pulled out of the sling so sudden. But he calmed down as he felt his mother's gentle arms wrap around him.

"He is ready to meet you." Rimkaur whispered tenderly, carefully placing the baby into the hook of his father's arm with a shy smile on her face. Azog's eyes descended on his first born son. A whirlwind of emotions took over him all at once. The bright blue eyes of the infant stared into his, his auburn hair was everywhere and all messy from sleeping in the sling. Suddenly the baby grinned, showing his four sharp Orcling teeth, then stretched his arms up, waving them all about. Rimakur laughed, slightly tipping to kiss the baby's forehead.

"His name is Ashlûk. I had him here in Moria." Azog knelt again, pulling his mate to sit on his knee, he gently nuzzled her cheek and kissed her lips, it was hard to pull away. Then his eyes turned to his son, very carefully he lowered his head kissing him on the forehead.

**x x x**

Azog awoke in the middle of the night. Moria was still in a deep sleep. He wanted to sit up, but then his eyes went to Rimkaur draped over his chest, peacefully asleep. He smirked. She's tired, well she should be after what he did to her last night. They both couldn't wait until Ash went to bed. It has been a year since they had last seen each other, they stood there just staring. Her lashes fluttered, then she bit her lip, gazing up at him, her scent got sweeter, stronger. He couldn't hold it anymore. He kissed her neck, her lips, running over the small scar right above her heart. Making her tremble, enjoying the anticipation, until he couldn't control himself any longer.

Azog ran his finger gently from her nape down her back, over the curve and down her smooth thigh. She stirred and flipped over, her chest covered in faint bite-marks, lengthy hair scattered all over the warg skin bed. His finger ran along her cheek, moving the soft strands out of her face. She is even more beautiful than he remembered... Rimkaur smiled through her sleep.

On the makeshift child bed in the corner Ash let out a cooing sound. Azog slid his mate over carefully, setting her down by his side, he moved to the corner. Ashlûk laid on the fluffy pelt surrounded by a few smooth stones, preventing the baby from rolling too far. The large hand of his father slid underneath him cautiously, Azog picked his Orcling up, slowly placing him in the hook of his left arm, minding the claw. Then extended his finger, tickling the baby's belly. Little one let out a giggle, rubbing his eyes then grabbed onto his father's finger with both of his tiny hands. The large Orc smiled, the boy was already strong. Inspecting the finger first, the infant puckered up then pulled it into his mouth. Realizing it was not what he wanted, he frowned first then let out a sharp cry. Azog couldn't help but grin.

"Pass him to me." Rimkaur smiled, stretching. "He always feeds at this hour." The Pale Orc passed their son over carefully and Ash latched on hungrily, soft purring sound came from his little chest.

"He is growling. " Rim chuckled.

Rimkaur slowly rose, holding Ash on her shoulder, patting and stroking his back. His belly full again he was drifting into sleep. He's behaving very well today, she thought. Could his father be the reason. A tender smile graced her features as she slowly bent down, setting Ash onto his bed, he had his fist in his mouth again. Rim gasped softly, feeling Azog's powerful arm, wrap around her waist. Goosebumps ran down her back, as she felt his warm rough skin touch hers. His lips trailed her spine, Azog grinned, she was covered in his scent. Rimkaur turned, she tipped facing upwards. He held her tight, his chest heaving, his lips met hers. When he set her back down, she pushed him towards the bed playfully and he complied, collapsing down onto the warg skin... As guttural sound vibrated his chest he was surprised to hear a softer sound in return.

Azog set Rim down on the piece of a large stone furniture. Beads of sweats gleamed on his forehead, she brushed her damp hair aside, smiling up at him, as they both caught their breath. "You got it on yourself Rim, after tonight you might just have twins." Azog grinned, as his hand moved down, caressing her smooth back. Her fingers trailed his deep scars. "Then I shall carry them proudly under my heart." She answered, smiling back. Azog leaned over to hide his face in her scattered locks. "My Rimkaur." He whispered, nuzzling her neck.

**x x x**

_Waking up next morning I smiled, remembering last night, it all still seemed surreal. Every nerve on my body, still alive with the sensation of his touch. Realizing how late it was I sprang up, looking for my dress. Fixing myself promptly, I walked around to find no Azog or Ashlûk. Searching, I descended down the steps and entered the throne room faced with an amusing sight. Azog was propping our son up on the throne, and when the infant couldn't hold, sliding sideways gradually, he would catch him in his hand. Every time Ash's tiny body would plop into his father's large palm the baby would let out a wild giggle. Azog seemed to finally get his boy to sit straight. As Ashlûk rested, pulling at his own hair, l saw Azog's eyes lit up, as he watched our son. Then he heard me smile. He grinned back as I approached just in time to catch sliding Ash, and Azog pulled me in for a kiss._

All the fury the Pale Orc had in his heart was suddenly gone. He had his mate back, she was alive. All he wanted to do now is to protect her and their son, to give them everything he can. He put the blame on himself for not being there for Rim, when she was pregnant, when Ash was born. He also owed her his life. How much courage it took for her to come to Moria by herself, with child. He smiled, she adapted well.

When she'd told him, however, how the Dwarf King had asserted himself at her after his demise, he sprang up so fast, grabbing his mace that she nearly fell over in her seat. "I showed him who he was dealing with." A sarcastic smirk flashed past her lips a she calmed her mate. Pulling out the same dagger he gave her in Mirkwood, she continued, pursing her lips. "He got lucky the wizard stopped me."

Azog held her by her chin, staring down at her as he smirked. _"Angijak-ishi sharlob."_

She accepted the compliment with a serious nod, then smiled teasingly. "You know who I figure I got that temper from?"

"Not your _Golug_ side..." He rolled his eyes, then winked, musing. "Your human father blood..?"

She grinned in anticipation of his reaction. "My father's name was Shapogatâr . A Half-Orc."

It took a few moments for Azog to comprehend it. He stared her up and down, his eyes lit up as he pulled her up to his face level, grinning. "Come Spring we travel to Gundabad."

* * *

**Black Speech:**

**Akh - Yes**

**Angijak-ishi - High compliment for Orcs (Literally means "Iron in the Blood")**

**Sharlob - Human woman**

**Golug - Elf**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello Dear readers,**_

_**In this Chapter I thought Rimkaur and Azog deserved some time together. I have personally enjoyed writing it very much! Let me know if you have any questions.**_

_**Thanks so much to Avacii, caretc677, rouseymousey65 for following. And again to cartec677, rouseymousey65 for adding to faves. Separate thanks again to cartec677 for an awesome review! **_

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

**_By his Side_**

**_"Together Again" Instrumental by Evanescence_**

Azog drew his dagger into the body so far it went through the back plate, piercing the flexible metal. The rugged metal tip protruded right beside the spinal cord, catching the faint torch lights for a split second. Using his claw he pushed the body away, his furious growl still echoing the walls of the square. Black viscous blood dripped from the massive blade, few spatters aspersed his chest. His jaws clenched he knelt, severing the head with one curt motion. Glassy yellow eyes and mouth open in a scowl, the head landed with a thickening thump amongst the spectators. The master surveyed the silent crowd with his cold murderous glare.

"Death befalls anyone who dares to mouth anything against her." He hissed, his eyes blazed.

Azog strode forward slowly, his head tilted downwards just a bit, drips of blood trailed his each movement. His fist clenched and wrist curled slightly inward. The silent Orc crowd slowly dissipated, letting their master through as he disappeared into the throne room. The master walked past two bodyguards and Snaga, who bowed nervously, shuffling on the spot. Up the steps he paced himself, he didn't want her to see his anger. Before entering he made sure to wipe the blood. His mate rested on a large pelt, leaning on the wall next to the small terrace, her eyes reflected morning sun, making them glow like smoldering embers. Her tunic slipped off to her waist, she cradled Ashlûk, who fed hungrily, making loud smacking noises. The large Orc stilled for a moment, staring, something tugged at his heart. He will do anything for her, anything to make them safe.

Rimkaur woke to Ash's soft huffing. Stretching herself, she approached his cradle, giving her firstborn a gentle squeeze. He was getting so large, her _sh__âtaz _crawled everywhere, got into things, caused trouble. His pudgy little legs got stronger everyday. She rested him on her shoulder, lovingly stroking the bright shock of his hair when tiny arms wrapped around her neck, Rim held Ash tighter, lowering slowly, she sat down crossing her legs, the Baby latched on enthusiastically. The young mother pursed her lips, she'll have to stop nursing soon, his fangs were getting quite sharp. Azog was gone for a few days once again, he had to leave quite often. As he abandoned the thoughts of war, marching on the Dwarves again, Orc growing army was still intact. He rode out to the neighboring settlements, making allies, stomping any resistance, reaffirming the Defiler's rule. A two fearsome Orcs were assigned to protect her in his absence, they camped at the bottom of the stairs wielding their usual scimitars. Rim knew Azog's worries... She knew he killed for her, she detected the smell of blood. Living amongst Orcs made that quarter of her blood stronger. Also she has been in Moria long enough prior to his return, that she realized that not everyone will be readily addressing her as a Queen. However what needed to be done will be, she was glad, they were protected. A barely noticeable smirk curled up the left corner of her mouth. She's noticed his presence, his gape. Rimkaur smiled wider. Little Ash heard the movements, his head snapped up, he grinned. Wiggling out of his mother's embrace, he squatted first then tentatively and very very slowly the tiny Orcling straightened his pudgy legs. Staggering, he made a first unsure step towards his father. Azog crouched with a proud smirk, Ashlûk made another step, then another until nearly scampering he reached his father, collapsing into his arms.

"Oh..." Rimkaur's eyes welled up with tears, she smiled tenderly.

_"Ska hûn-izub." _She extended her arms, encouraging the baby to walk back. Ashlûk's eyes ignited. Swaying with his arm up in the air for balance he reached back to his Ma without a single stumble. She showered him with kisses as the baby exploded in a bout of giggles, exposing a mouthful of sharp Orcish fangs. Suddenly his tiny arm flew back up into the air.

"Da!" He grinned, pointing to Azog. Rimkaur couldn't rein up the tears, as boy's large father scooped him up, giving him a spin. Their little one decided to start walking and talking in one day.

**x x x**

She pulled him down the hallway with a smile on her face.

"I know where you taking me, woman. Don't you think I know this place better then you?" He smirked.

"_Shar Azog_. Rimkaur rolled her yes. "You think you know."

She halted by the entrance to an enormous vault, glancing back she paced down the steps. Immediately a large white wolf stood up. Shaking her massive head she stretched as her glowing yellow eyes fixed on the approaching _sharlob_. Azog's eyes widened, before he could protest, Rimkaur stepped towards the wolf, using both hands she ran her fingers through the snow white fur, the matriarch lifted her head enjoying the attention. Azog's right hand extended slowly landing on the warg's snout as his face brightened by a warm smile, she survived... He stroked the fur gently as the warg's large eyes shut, a vibrating sound emitted her chest. Rimkaur beamed at their tender moment.

"I named her _Pogalm_." She smirked.

"Blizzard. Suits her. But you still can't keep her." He teased, grinning.

Rimkaur gazed sidelong, pursing her lips, the her gaze flicked to his face, her golden eyes ignited as her lashes fluttered. The Pale Orc pulled his mate in.

"You know you can get anything, looking at me this way. Except my warg." Rimkaur sighed, feigning disappointment.

"But as my mate you will get the one I rode here from Gundabad." He continued.

To his amazement she nealy bounced in excitement.

"Where is she?" Rimkaur exclaimed.

Before he could answer, the back entrance flew open as a warg strode in. Her tar-black fur reflected the flames of the torches. The beast halted for a moment, glaring around and sniffing the new environment. Her hot breath came out in puffs of smoke, she slowly trotted towards the matriarch. Bowing her enormous head, her neck rubbed against her mother's as a low rumble left her chest. Rimkaur's eyes lit up.

**x x x**

_Me and Ashlûk, sat on the shore of the vast underground lake. The end of the Northern passage had a large gaping hole in one of the walls, it led to the enormous underground cave. The lake took over nearly entire space, leaving the wide strip of the black sandy shore. The Orcs called it Morrar._

_My son had recently turned nine months old and I've decided to teach my growing Orcling how to swim. Ghintar used to dunk me in the river since I was about the same age. After the whole morning splashing in the water my little one was very tired, he drifted to sleep right there on the sand and I have transferred him to his pelt._

_With Azog away once again I spend most of my time in Foshâlob's company. That's were she revealed to me she have guessed Ash's paternity all along. Bûrzkaur was beside herself however. When we saw each other again, she squeezed me so tight I gasped for breath, the young Orcsess pulled away. _

_"Rim," Her dark grey lips stretched into a mischievous grin as her black eyes gleamed. _

_"You and the master ha!?" She winked playfully. Then suddenly straightened, bending in two, giving me a pompous bow. We both burst out, laughing wildly. _

_Ash shifted barely, I looked down, tenderly running my fingers along his arm. He is a tough one. Just the other day he hurt himself. Getting a spill onto the sharp volcanic gravel he smashed his knees, black gushed down his shins, he pursed his lips for a moment as his eyes tweaked with tears. Then the troublemaker shrugged it off, while I stared numb in horror. I settled him in my lap, pressing a rag down to stop the bleeding. When I removed the cloth it was all gone. Lacerations, blood... It looked as if nothing had ever happened... Gaping I stared at my hands, it all happened swift. I didn't sense a shift in me, I haven't experienced that ominous sensation._

_ Meanwhile Ashlûk tapped his thighs. "No blood!" He exclaimed with a childish excitement. _

_Turning to me his little brow knit instantly, the Orcling froze in confusion. Realizing what he'd seen I extended my arms towards him, whispering a few words of comfort to my son. Ash's face lightened just a bit, tentatively he stepped forward. Taking a sniff he tugged at my hair. His tiny palms landed on my cheeks with a faint slap._

_"Mor..." He opened his mouth. "Ma morhont.." I closed my eyes and gave him a peck on the nose, my little one nuzzled into my neck. I was happy I didn't terrify him... Quickly rising I walked to the water bowl in the corner. Staring down, I could see myself, but what I gaped at were bottomless black holes. My hair were dark as well, just like the elder and the wizard have described it. I kept on staring at myself not being able to look away, I truly am a witch... I opened my mouth to inspect the fangs, that part I did like quite a lot indeed. Still cradling my son I took a deep breath, and again, leaning toward the bowl once more, a few scattered chestnut locks fell forward. My mouth curled up into a smirk, I will learn to control it._

**x x x**

The sound of someone's faint footsteps in the sand behind her got her out of her thoughts. She turned quick, her hand landed on a hilt of her dagger, realizing who it was she smiled. "You're back."

"I didn't find you inside, thought you might be here." He remarked, wiping the road dust from his brow. His glance trailed over her almost non-existent clothing.

"Expecting me?" He strode towards her unhurriedly, tilting his head sidelong just a bit. His pallor skin, stretched over the large muscle, glistened with sweat. He scooped her up with no effort, holding her close.

"I've missed you." She stretched upwards.

Azog smirked, landing a kiss on her lips, he paused to enjoy it. His glance flicked to his dozing offspring, he smiled softly.

They sat on the sandy shore, Ash sleeping between them. The Pale Orc seemed deep in his thoughts, watching the steam emit from the warm waters. Inhaling deep he managed at last.

"I've never asked you, how did you..?" He gestured to the long scar that ran along his sternum.

Rim paused, gazing into space. "I don't know." She answered simply. "All I remember is the anger so intense it drowned everything else... I woke up with no memory of what took place." She pressed her lips. "When the wizard brought me back home I'd found out about the Witch and my father. I thought about it every day, thinking I could have helped you..." Her voice trailed, bright eyes clouded.

"I also have never thanked you." He continued. "I owe you my life." His eyes trailed her features as she looked down, humbly.

"That's what mates are supposed to do," She replied, smiling softly. "Take care of each other."

Azog's face darkened. "I didn't. I..."

"You have another chance now." Rim's head snapped up as eyes gestured to their son.

Rimkaur lowered her glance once again, absent-mindedly doodling something in the wet sand. Sensing his gaze, she turned to see his blue eyes ignited, filled with lust, the same look he gave her by the old fortress. A smile stretched her crimson lips, she blushed nudging her mate. "Would you stop staring at me like that."

Without answering he pulled her over, cautiously, attempting not to wake Ash. Her small frame rested on top of his as his hand traveled up her back, fingers combing through her bright locks. "How can I stop..." Azog murmured, taking a deep breath, holding her to his chest, his face buried in her hair. A playful smirk has lit up his face when he sensed a change in her scent, his throat emitted a guttural note. Leaning closer he gave her neck a sharp nip. Rimkaur moaned softly and closed her eyes a smirk dancing on her lips, being mated to an Orc came with a lot of bite marks. But she didn't mind, it made her feel truly his...

...He held her tight against his chest, trembling, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Trying to catch his breath, he peered into her eyes intensely and whispered.

"Want to know why... in the old fortress," He paused, settling her down into his lap. "Why I kept you?"

Rimkaur's eyes widened a bit, she smirked looking up at her mate. "If you want to tell me."

"How could I not." He continued. "When I laid my eyes on you, something happened inside me. Something tugged at my heart, making my mind cloud and my..." He stopped, staring at the waters and smirking. "As I stood there, watching you, I've realized that you had to become mine."

A coy smile took over Rimkaur's face. His words made a shiver run up her back. "So why didn't you just say so then?" She joked, nudging him.

"And you made my heart drop into my stomach..." She continued seriously.

He wrapped his arm around her, as his chin rested on her shoulder and she went on. "I thought I was going to die until I-I realized your intentions." She playfully rubbed against his torso. "But in all honesty I," She turned her body to press her lips to his. "I wouldn't have had had it any other way."

Rim sprang up suddenly, as an idea appeared in her mind. She gestured towards the water as he grinned at her enthusiasm. Taking a look at still dozing Ash, she dove into the dark waters. Emerging, Rim went onto her back, floating, the warm water was so relaxing. Her eyes trailed the ragged ceilings of the cave, hearing a splash behind her, a sly smirk lifted a corner of her mouth, she dove back into the depths. Seeing her disappear again, suddenly he remembered his nightmare, back in Gundabad. Cold creeping up his heart, he spun around over and over, awaiting her resurface. Someone had jumped onto his back, he felt her smooth thighs encircle his waist firmly.

"You look worried." Rimkaur whispered, pressing her cheek to his. Azog shook his head, smiling. She is _here_, he _is_ ok.

A soft whine echoed from the lake shore. The both turned, stroking back. Rim waded out, wringing her wet locks, quickly pulling on her tunic, she leaned over her boy, smiling tenderly.

"You are finally up, my love." She cooed, her finger extended, tickling the grinning Orcling's tummy. "Guess who has returned." She scooped him up, cradling the baby to her chest.

Azog watched his mate. His bright sapphire eyes flashed in the gloom of the cave. His heart was overwhelmed by everything he felt. What higher powers did he please to be so lucky.

Rimkaur walked up, placing the baby into his arm.

**x x x**

We were on the way at last, setting off late, it was the beginning of July. But for the better, since the mountain path had mostly thawed, making it much easier for us, not that the wargs seemed to mind the snow. Azog kept his promise and I was proudly astride the black female that I named _Pafund_. The color of her coat was as black as a bottomless abyss. Powerful and resilient she kept up with her mother the entire journey.

Riding a warg is nothing like a horse. The wolves can scale the steepest hill without any effort, they sprint faster than any prized colt ever could, they are immensely strong and their strength fuels you, making you feel unbreakable. I itched to make her run faster, but did not, due to my little companion.

The weather so clement, it took us under two weeks, until we saw a large protruding peak in the distance. Still shrouded in thick clouds, however the sky around it was bright, deep blue. The Sun rays reached over, reflecting off the stubborn snow patches, making their own tiny rainbows. The valley extending from the front entrance of the stronghold was covered in green grass with colorful swathes of Pasqueflowers, Liatrises, Asters, Irises and Daisies. I inhaled the sweet mountain air, smiling at the beauty of it all as Ashlûk grinned in delight at all these colors. We crossed the front courtyard and Azog took our son, as I dismounted. We were riding since the morning, as I made few steps to stretch my limbs, all I saw was a flash of colors, then the bottomless sky above me, blurred, as I drifted into darkness.

**x x x**

_I peeled my eyes open. The dark stone room I was in was illuminated by a single torch, it had two windows and a balcony, I could see surrounding mountains. I tried to get up when someone gently pushed me back down._

_"You need rest." Azog's gaze was incredibly soft._

_"I'm fine." I protested, sitting up. "I think I was just hungry..." I slowly put my feet down onto the ground. Ash was dozing, curled up in the hook of Azog's arm, I smiled at them both, making a step towards the window. A bout of dizziness took over making me bend in two, as Azog's stare flicked to my face._

_"I told you to stay put." He looked livid. I took a deep breath and settled back down as an elder Orcess suddenly shuffled into the room. She wore a rough, long sleeved black tunic that contrasted sharply against her lengthy snow white hair. She bowed in front of us both, then held onto her back, groaning, attempting to straghten._

_"I told you, Dauman, you don't have to bow no more." Azog berated the old uruklob, helping her straighten. _

_"Ehh.. just for ye pretty lady ove' her'." She grinned. "What a strong offspring ye got ove'her." Noticing at Ash, she gave him a gentle tug on his pudgy cheek. _

_I greeted her with a smile as she approached the bed and began to prod all over my stomach, chest and neck off-handedly. Then she clasped my wrists carefully and put her ear to my chest. After she was done she glanced me over from head to toe deliberately while a wide grin took over her wrinkly face. She clasped her hands as I met her gleaming black eyes, the she winked. Nodding back at Azog, still grinning The Orcess shuffled out the room, surprisingly fast. As she left abruptly Azog's questioning gaze landed on me. I beamed, breaking the eyes contact, as I stared down into my lap, color flushed my cheeks. He rose to approach me and I clasped my fingers, making an impression of a rounded stomach with my arms. He halted as if his feet were rooted to the ground, then unexpectedly he knelt. Azog's forehead compressed my stomach, he exhaled in relief, his strong arm encircled my waist. Our eyes met, his reflected an array of emotions. I cupped his face in my palms, he smiled tenderly, he'll be around this time._

Little Ash woke up, his light blue eyes widened as he found himself, squished between his parents.

**x x x**

**"Where will you go" Instrumental by Evanescence**

Early in the morning Shapogatâr was summoned to the throne room. He's heard that the master have come back, but was amazed to find out that he was accompanied by his mate and child. Last he's seen him was about six month ago. He had no idea prior, that Moria and Gundabad had a Queen. Walking into the throne room he knelt immediately. When he stood up his eyes landed on an unusual sight. The King stood and instead a very fair woman, cradling a large Orcling sat atop the stone seat. Azog's hand was on her shoulder, as he looked down tenderly at her and their offspring. The woman's reddish locks spilled all over her shoulders and down onto her lap. The red-haired _sharlob_... Shapogatâr recalled Azog's orders. That's who he was talking about, he smiled inwardly, no wonder the King was going crazy. The former mercenary was taken out of his thoughts as the Queen's gaze found him, his eyes widened slightly when he met her golden stare. What was it about her... He couldn't look away.

Azog insisted on Rimkaur meeting his second in command. As she heard clanking of iron-shod boots on the smooth tiles of the throne room she looked up. The Orc slowly straightened, his movements were curt and sure. About a foot shorter than Azog, he wore a custom leather armor, downward spikes and metal rivets decorated his bracers and shoulder guards. His hair, ink black and pin straight, fell on his shoulders in long dark rivers, separated by pointy Orcish ears. His pale skin was diluted by a light grey undertone, a defined bone structure and a stern, calm face of a soldier. A long greying scar trailed from his left ear down his neck. Despite it all, he looked very young. His eyes, the color of dark gold, respectfully tilted downwards, flicked up to meet her stare.

Azog raised from the armrest. A smile danced on his lips. He was the only one who had the knowledge. Now watching his commander, he was amazed he didn't see it before. His eyes were the same. He took Rim's hand carefully into his.

"Commander of Gundabad. Shapogatâr." He introduced, looking down at the soldier.

"Shapogatâr." Rim echoed, gazing up at Azog. "Oh... Shapogatâr." It hit her then as she sprang up from her seat, Ashlûk bounced in her arms, letting out a squeal. She squeezed her mate's hand. The former mercenary watched in surprise as she slowly stepped toward him, inspecting his face closer. Rimkaur stopped, adjusting her Orcling, she wanted to be sure.

"...About forty years ago..." She started in Black Speech. "A baby girl was left with a human caretaker in a small settlement in Westfold. She grew up not knowing who her procreators were... Until about a year and a half ago her name was Alainir. That was the name her father gave her." Rim stopped, staring at the tall Orc.

Upon hearing that name Shapogatâr broke the eye contact. His stare descended onto the ground as his whole body seemed to suddenly stoop. That was her, his little firstborn. His daughter that he left so long ago. A cold feeling of guilt has crept up his stomach, settling into his heart. The same fierce half-blood that would lead a legion into a bloody battle couldn't make himself look at the tiny woman. Shapogatâr's face contorted as the memories came pouring in.

When his beloved decided to stay with the Elves he was crushed. Travelling with no particular direction he cradled his little daugher. He was lost, not knowing what to do next. This was not the life for the baby. He stopped by a small woodland stream to rest, watching his sleeping child. The fresh water ran over the rock curves, singing its tune. He sat there awhile, listening. That's when he though up the name, Alainir, and have decided to travel to Westfold to his old friend in arms, Ghintar.

When he finally managed to lift his head, she still stood there, clutching her Orcling. The commander's jaws clenched, he did not dare to meet her eyes_. _

_"L__û__b-izub" _He mouthed. "Forgive me..." Rimkaur's lips shook, upon hearing those words. She saw the guilt filling his eyes.

"You'd left me in the good hands Shapogatâr . Ghintar had raised me well." Two large tears drops ran down her cheeks.

Her Ocling wiggled, tugging at her dress then fixed his bright eyes on the soldier. Shapogatâr managed a smile, Ash grinned in return.

"His name is Ashlûk." Rim remarked, relaxing a bit, she was glad that the baby has broken the tension. "Our firstborn."

It all then suddenly connected in his mind, he looked back at his King, the one he had served for so many years, then at the blue-eyed baby Orc and back at his daughter. Did he have a right to say anything. For a moment the fatherly instinct had kicked in, his hand clenched into a fist as his jaw tightened. There was a large mating scar on her neck. He tried to protect her from anything, he wanted her to have a different life, that's why he instructed his old friend to keep her in the dark. He thought a human life would suit her better. He realized now that what the sibyl foretold was undeniably true. She was by the side of the Orc King. But then he recalled the tenderness and love in his master's eyes as he watched his daughter, his pain when he thought her dead. He had no idea how all this came to be, but if she's happy, that's all he ever wanted.

**x x x**

They sat in a small room, her and her father alone. They both stared to the ground. Rim fiddled with her fingers, the former mercenary watched her with the corner of his eye. Long reddish hair, pallor skin, she reminded him so much of his love, he swallowed hard, those memories were unpleasant. But that union brought him her. She finally looked up at him, she had his eyes. A shy, unsure smile curled up his lips and Rimkaur smiled back. There is so much she wanted to ask him.

"Shapogatâr, how did you... how long have you been here, in Gundabad." The young woman exhaled slowly.

"After I left Westfold," Her father's voice was shaky. " I headed North with no particular direction in mind. That's when I ran into a pack of Orcs, led by" He paused. "Azog. I was offered to join, twenty years later, I was transferred here."

Rim watched her sire. His voice firm, deep and strong. His mannerisms, movements, appearance everything spoke of a true soldier. He was just as she had imagined him, she inherited his eyes and his strong will. However it all still seemed unreal. She rose up, tentatively stepping towards him, as he straightened as well. To the tall soldier's surprise his little daughter wrapped her arms around his waist, her pale cheek pressed to his chest. Rimkaur let herself go. Shapogatâr held her small frame in his arms as the sobs came up her chest, her body shook.

_"Krankl__û__k..." _She cried. _"Krankl__û__k..." _Unsurely, he stroked her hair and she hugged him tighter. They stayed like that a while.

**x x x**

_I walked into our torch lit bedroom, wiping the last tears. These were the happy ones. A steady breathing of our Orcling carried from his craddle in the corner. He is fast asleep, I smiled, surprisingly. Azog sat up, hearing my footsteps, his face went straight when he noticed my eyes. _

_"Rim..." He pressed his lips. "Forgive me. I didn't..."_

_My fingers went to his lips, "No." I smiled. Cupping his face, I stroked his cheeks. "You have no idea how much I needed this. I had waited so long..." My hands slid down. enveloping his sinewy shoulders. He pulled me closer._

_ "Thank you." I whispered nuzzling his cheek._

_ "I'm glad it went well." Azog sighed, I heard a smile._

_I jumped into his lap, facing him, resting my forehead on his chest. My hands caressed his muscled torso. His fingers tickled up my back into my hair, he pulled back gently, I felt his warm breathing for a moment before his lips pressed to mine, making my chest cover in goose bumps. They travelled down my neck, tickling, kissing. I closed my eyes, smiling softly then my hands pressed to his chest, pushing up. _

_"What?" Azog grumbled._

_"I just realized." I laughed. "If Shapogatâr hadn't left me with humans, you would have had a privilege of meeting me as a wee girl."_

_"Then," He held me close again. "You probably would have been raised by Orcs." He mused, his lips found my neck again. "And I would have claimed you sooner." I gasped softly as his fangs grazed the mating scar._

_"And we would probably have had about ten imps by now..?" I chuckled. Laying on my back my eyes trailed the torch lit ceiling, a several shadows danced on it as if creatures reenacting an odd play. I bit my lip, my chest felt warm as his lips tickled my stomach._

_"Mhm" He hummed. "I think more." His hand slowly made its way up my thigh. A loud moan escaped my lips, I sat up abruptly._

_ "I already am with child." I playfully slapped him across the face. Azog looked up, his head still tilted downwards. "I can't resist." He smirked, his sapphire eyes flashed. I smirked in return, collapsing back onto the bed, I couldn't either._

**x x x**

She lay flat on the emerald mountain grass. Her arms spread wide. An early morning sunshine reflected off her copper strands, caressing her eye lids. Rimkaur fell in love with Gundabad as soon as they arrived there. The snow covered mountain ridges, the summer flowers, the clear sky and the fresh air even the ancient stronghold itself , all of it was breathtaking.

Hurried stumbling footsteps approached. "Ma!" Ash yelled out. "Ma!" Rim opened her eyes. Her Orcling ran up, straddling her chest. His nose pressed to hers as he looked down at her, cross-eyed.

"Ma, lûl." He grinned. In his pudgy little fist he held a bunch of the yellow and purple crocuses.

The heavier footsteps echoed the ground. "You feel alright." Azog inquired worilly as he approached.

"Just enjoying the Sun." Rim nodded, smiling.

"For you Ma!" Ash bounced on his mom's chest again, dumping the flowers onto her face. Azog had to sit, he was laughing so hard, so was Rimkaur.

The large Orc pulled his son off her chest and threw him in the air, the little Orcling giggled wildly. "Da... Has more." He managed through the laughing, giving away the secret.

Azog looked down into his lap with a coy smirk.

_"L__û__l!" _Ash insisted, pursing his lips.

Azog's arm went around his belt, he pulled out a flower crown, the stems of blooms neatly bound together, with three large golden ones in the middle. He gingerly lowered it onto Rimkaur's head. She feigned a serious face before smiling back at her boys as Ash bounced up and almost fell over in excitement.

"Ma pweety." He grinned. Wiggling out of his father's arm, he ran in circles chanting giddily. "_Âmbal. Âmba__l. _I helped. I helped."

Azog sat next to his mate, his hand carefully landed on her stomach. "Want another son." He inquired playfully, gesturing at Ash run wild.

Rim rolled her eyes, smirking. "Course I do. But a girl would be great too."

**x x x**

_I was saddened to leave this beautiful place, but the summer drew to an end, we had to head back to Moria._

_I've spent a lot of time in Shapogatâr's company, I wanted to know everything. To my surprise he had also revealed he had mated here and had a grown offspring. He brought him in one day. As tall as his father, encased in smooth leather, the dark grey-skinned Orc bowed in front of me as I bit back a smirk. His lengthy ink black hair shaved off of the sides of his scull, formed a ponytail, cascading down his back. His mother was obviously a full-blooded Orcess. His shy black eyes smiled at me. This was Sâkaf, my Orc brother. I smiled inwardly, thinking of how far I had come, raised solely by humans, I now had an entire Orc family._

_I've decided to keep calling Shapogatâr, father. This decision came quite easy, somehow I didn't hold a grudge. I have waited too long to meet him, I had no time to be bitter. He had come through enough guilt as is._

_We mounted again and set off ajog through the mountain path. The winds blew harder, the temperatures had started declining already. My shoulders wrapped in a grey-white fur I sat alone atop my warg, Azog has taken the fur bundled Ash with him. Usually at the front of the pack, he followed behind me and I felt his eyes on my back all morning. When the Sun sat high in the sky, he brought Pogalm to my side and all at once I was lifted. He pulled me over, placing me in front of him on his warg. Tilting my head back I looked at my mate, only to meet his stern face, he stared ahead, ignoring my gaze. I smirked inwardly, settling into his arms, whatever makes him feel better._

**x x x**

_Several months later._

Rimkaur awoke early, the Sun had just started to rise. She marvelled at its dark pink and yellow rays that slowly creeptout from beyond the horizon.

She attempted to rise slowly, but rolled back over, staring at her belly in frustration, it got really big. She looked over at still sleeping Azog. Rim kept her worries to herself, she might not survive this one... The young woman bit her lip, tears welled up in her eyes, the baby was very large, she neared the nine months mark and could hardly stand for more than a few minutes without getting exhausted.

She tried to get up again. A jolt inside her made her sit back this time., she let out a stifled gasp, pressing her palms to her stomach. An impression of the tiny Orcling's foot was visible for a split second on her bare belly. She hummed, trying to calm the unborn infant.

"Almost ready... Aren't you..." She whispered.

Azog shifted, waking up. Seeing her pose and her expression he rose up immediately.

"Is it time..?" He breathed out as an uneasy expression darkened his face.

Rimkaur shook her head. "He is kicking..." She exhaled. "Hard."

Azog's face lit up, he was finally around to witness it. His large, rough palm lowered onto her belly, caressing her smooth skin. Sensing the touch the infant wiggled again.

"He had moved to another side..." Rim rose her brows. "Impatient..." She smirked at her mate. "Much like his father."

Azog lowered himself, his face almost touching her stomach, she felt his warm breath tickle her. He pressed his lips to her skin, whispering something under his breath, a small smile has curled up his lips. The Orcling shifted again. Azog gaze flicked up, amazement in his eyes, Rimkaur cupped his cheek, there was so much love in his eyes. When he looked down again she bit the inside of her lip. She hoped it would go well...

_In a few weeks_

Azog sat in the middle of a large hallway, near the entrance to Foshâlob's chamber. His face was dark. Ash passed out in his arms, he lowered his head, planting a kiss on his son's forehead. They'd been there for four hours already with no news. It seemed like a lifetime... Sometimes it would get quiet in there and sometimes moans and screams echoed the vault. He winced, she was in so much pain... he could hardly stand that. What will he do if she doesn't... He pushed the thought far back into his mind.

That morning when he'd laid eyes on her, he knew that was it. He carried Rim to the Elder's while her face turned white. He knew she tried to hide it, but he saw the agony in her eyes. But what worried him the most was her blood stained tunic. Ash tugged at his cloth then. "Ma hurt..?" Little Orcling's bright eyes opened wide. His light grey lips shook. Azog lowered his mate on the birthing hide, pressing his lips to hers. Rim's eyes darkened for a moment as she clutched his hand. She gave him a feeble smile before Foshâlob pushed him out.

It's had been two more hours when finally a high pitch shriek was heard. Azog's head snapped up, however the elder didn't come out to call him. It was quiet for a several more minutes, then the infant cried out again. The large Orc stood up slowly, cradling his son, he started pacing impatiently. Clanking of his heavy boots echoed the vaulted hallway. He's heard movement behind him, Foshâlob shuffled out slowly and Azog's mouth gaped, her arms were covered in blood nearly to her elbows. She looked gravely, wiping her brow. Seeing terror in her master's eyes her own lit up.

"Oh no no _Shakh-izub_. It's just..." She breathed out. "Rim is... strong." The old Orcess gestured inside.

Azog slowly strode in, his heart still cold with worry. He hoped both of them were alright. Foshâlob took over weary Ashlûk, gesturing to the hide.

Rimkaur laid on the pelt, her forehead glistened with sweat, her breathing had slowly begun returning to normal. A bright smile graced her features, her arms were curled up, craddling the newborn. Azog staggered slightly then lowered his large frame next to his mate, his eyes lit up, staring down at her. Rimkaur cradled _two_ little bundles.

Watching her Orc, she smiled softly. "You've asked for it." Azog removed the wraps carefully, marveling at the infant faces.

"Boys." Rimkaur grinned. Father's lips stretched into a smile. He couldn't help but stare. She gave him twins.

The pale skin babies opened their eyes at once as if they had agreed upon it in advance. One of them let out a faint cooing sound, the second echoed it right off. Azog's eyes widened, both babies had different color eyes, one blue, one golden. Except... not the same eyes, the tiny Orclings were mirror versions of each other. The Pale Orc extended his finger, carefully stroking one infant's head, then the other's.

"What do you name them?" Rimkaur smiled brightly, rocking the newborns.

"Which one was first?" Azog's bright eyes narrowed. Rim shifted her left arm, raising the child.

_"__Fîtum."_The father smirked. "He came out first." Azog's glance shifted to the twin_. _

_"Fauth__û__rz." _A playful smile has lit up his face. "He, was a surprise."

**x x x**

_Three and a half years later_

Azog was astride his white matriarch, unusually for him instead of just his leather loin-cloth he was head to toe in steel armor. His shoulders and elbows lined with sharp spikes, his hook arm concealed by a metal glove. They were advancing North alongside Misty Mountains and then East, passing Mirkwood, towards Erebor. His mate was beside him. She rode her black warg skillfully, wearing the female style leather garb. She kept her helmet off, letting her bright hair get scattered by the wind. Azog watched her with a corner of his eye, his brow frowned from time to time. He didn't agree with her request to ride along but it was Rimkaur's idea after all. She knew the consequences of him taking it upon himself, blood was sure to spill. It has been five years since the Battle of Five Armies and they started to appear, scattered groups first, then bigger battalions. Getting more and more confident. The Dwarves desired to reclaim the ancient mines of Moria once again. To her surprise they still seemed to believe Azog dead, so she came up with a plan. Rimkaur didn't want to wage war, they weren't ready, besides she knew everyone would get involved once more. What she wanted was to show their growing strength. It was a long journey just to prove a point, but she believed that Orcs deserved a place to call their own, her children did. It's been years, even before she was born, that Moria was occupied by the Orc kind. Before they got to the mountain the formation switched. The Pale Orc was amongst the warrior crowd watching his mate, straddling his warg at the head of the army, right behind Shapogatâr. Her full armor on, she sat straight and firm staring ahead. He could have mistaken her for a soldier. Being so small she was incredibly tough. He smirked inwardly remembering an incident where a large Orc refused to follow her request. The little _sharlob_ strode towards the culprit her eyes flashing, small hands clenched into tight fists. Lifting her head all the way up she sent the Orc a withering glare. "Are you going to do what I say or shall I feed you to my warg." She stated coldly. Lost for words the troublemaker obliged. Azog clenched his jaws tight, his icy eyes narrowed, the approaching rider got him out of his thoughts, he could barely control himself, he couldn't stand his mate being so close to the Dwarf. So close to the one who rendered him one-armed, the one who killed him... Azog didn't notice how his fingers clenched tighter and tighter, grabbing a fistful of black fur. But Rim could handle herself well. She turned back, scanning the crowd with a smirk until their stares locked. He rode forward, fixing his murderous glare on the figure astride the pony, the Pale Orc stopped beside Rimkaur. "How about now." She inquired the Dwarf almost playfully, as Azog took off his helmet. "Do we have an agreement?"

Thorin couldn't bellieve what his eyes saw. She didn't find a new mate. This was _Azog the Defiler_. Alive. After he, himself drove a sword through his pale chest... Saw him collapse in a pool of blood, saw a last breath leave his body... The Dwarf King swallowed hard. Then he remembered what he saw years ago.

She didn't come to wage war... Can he believe her words. Can he believe the _Queen of Orcs_... Resisting would have been immensely difficult if not impossible as they were completely ambushed by this advance, even though... He looked up. They both glared at him, his pony backed up. "I take it as a yes." The woman grinned abruptly. "I expect to see none of your kind at our gates or you'll be seeing me again." A dark smirk curled up the left side of her mouth as she slowly nodded in farewell. Still in shock he just stood there, unable to manage a word, when she called out his name. "Take this." Rim tossed a leather sack over. "Dwarvish trinkets. We have no use for them. Pass some to Bofur..." She turned curtly, signaling the army to head back.

Thorin stared not able to move. Then he clenched the reigns, his metal gloves made a low screeching noise. His enemy was close, so close. Two hundred years she says. No... He cannot trust them, they will trick him. He'd figured them out, she wants what's his, she wants his gold, his gems, all that's his_, only _his_. _Dwarf's calm blue eyes darkened, his stare slowly became possessed. His head suddenly snapped back up as he signaled to the one of his accompanying guards. The latter quickly drew an arrow, releasing it at once. It sped through the chilly air aiming at the gap in armor right where vertebrae connected with the skull. Right at the Orc King's neck.

Something wasn't right... Rimkaur spun curtly, extending her arm forward, her palm faced outwards. As if stopped by an invisible wall the arrow hung in the air untill she let it go, dropping it to the ground. Her golden eyes darkened, almost an insane look in their depths, she dismounted her warg clenching her fists. Before anyone, including Azog could react she was beside Thorin's pony, her small hand extended, grabbing him by his arm. She flipped him over to the ground, her knee pressed to his chest, making an indentation in his armor plate. Rimkaur's cheek muscles moved up and down as she held his neck tight, her eyes turned to bottomless gaps, she scowled, livid growl vibrating her throat.

"Make it one hundred and fifty." Her lips stretched into a wicked grin, unexpectedly.

Gripping tighter one last time her fist unclenched, she mounted her warg. Sensing her mood the matriarch let out a threatening growl, echoed by her daughter. Both Azog and Shapogatâr took off their helmets, their scowls and bloodthirsty glares said it all. The Dwarven company swiftly turned and disappeared down the hill.

* * *

**Little Note: Orclings mature much faster the human babies.**

**Black Speech:**

**_Sh__âtaz - troublemaker_**

**Ska hûn-izub - Come here my love (Literally "My Heart")**

**Shar - keep quiet**

**Pogalm - Blizzard**

**Morrar - Black Sand**

**Morhont - Black eyes**

**Pafund - Abyss**

**Uruklob - Orc female**

**Dauman - Winter**

**Lûb-izub - My daughter**

**Kranklûk - father**

**Lûl - flower**

**Âmbal - pretty**

**Shakh-izub - My Lord **

**Fîtum - Winner**

**Fauthûrz - Hidden, A Surprise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone!**

**What do you think happens next? There are some new characters in this chapter, hope you enjoy! :)**

**I really enjoy reading REVIEWS, please don't hesitate to comment your thoughts and any questions.**

**I have also UPDATED my previous chapters, I'd be very happy if you decide to re-read!**

**Thanks so much to Kallo Kaurea for following, fave'ing and leaving a review! Also to 0oBellinao0 for a leaving a comment! :)**

* * *

**_Chapter Six_**

**_Ties_**

**_"Eternal" by Evansescence_**

The Forest River made its way through Mirkwood, the clear water's melody echoing through the trees and rocks surrounding the river bed, a slight breeze whispered in the leaves. It blew from Esgaroth, making the air smell like lake weeds and silt. The peace of the surrounding was disturbed by growling and loud clanking of armor and weapons, division commanders looked grim and bored, barking out orders from time to time, the Orc army moved back South. The Pale Orc let footsoldiers quench their blood thirst by fighting each other and everyone perked up right on. Cheers of encouragement and excited howls reverberated the plains, still green Fall grass splattered with ink black and knocked out teeth.

Azog, Rimkaur and Shapogatâr were slightly ahead of the rest. The Pale Orc watched his mate with the corner of his eye. Her anger has gone away, she was quite at ease, her eyes, golden again, casually surveyed the surroundings. She saved his life once more... It took him all his strength not to pounce on the Dwarf, but she... He smirked inwardly, mate like that would make any male proud, no matter how much he opposed her being a warrior or coming remotely close to any armor. Suddenly Azog halted, lowering his head, bending his body against the warg's back he inhaled sharply. His narrowed eyes scanned the trees, his nose was hit by the tart, cloying scent. Shapogatâr's brow instinctively frowned as well. The young woman looked them over, then her glance ran over the trees, peering into their depths.

"We are just passing through." She uttered in common. "Our bussiness is not with you." The trees stood still, there was no movement, even the winds seemed to stop blowing. She waited patiently. Her warg snorted, the spectators were still there. The blanket of leaves ruffled softly, a slender figure of an Elven archer relinquished the protection of the forest. Slowly, he stepped forward, his bow still in hand. Cautiously gazing over the large Orcs behind her and the sea of armor further away, he lowered his head in greeting. His light green eyes hadn't left the face of the human astride the warg. He cleared his throat.

"King Thranduil requests to make your acquaintance."

**x x x**

The Elven Halls were serene, the cool air of the underground was refreshing, earthy woodsy smells filled the vast chambers. The large center vault was empy, antler adorned stone seat wasn't occupied, quiet, unhurried steps echoed from a room adjacent to the large space by a narrow corridor. Thranduil paced his study, his hands clasped behind his back. The news reached him last night. An Orc army came too close to the Elven borders, however in a weird maneuver they circled the woods heading Eastward instead. This was all too odd not to mention troubling so soon after the battle at Erebor. His guards and guides watched the enemy closely and now he heard of them heading back South. Even more odd was the fact that the army was apparently led by a female. A human female. His brow frowned momentarily, he stopped pacing then pursed his lips slightly, weighing his options. Curiosity was taking over.

**x x x**

"You must be mad if you think I'm stepping anywhere near the "flower-bloods." Azog scowled.

"Then I'll go myself." Rimkaur flashed a smile back at him, calmly returning his stare.

His brow knit, Azog made a gurgling sound in his throat. "You go agianst me." He scoffed.

"I don't believe there is anything you can do." Rim's eyes narrowed, she smirked at her Large mate.

Azog's face grew dark, his stare burned through her. Then the Pale Orc pressed his lips. "Shapogatâr comes with."

Rimkaur and her sire followed the Elven guard company. Half-blood had to leave his heavy armor behind, leaving only his cuirass and his helmet. They also had to leave their wargs, who were too large to pass through the thick undergrowth.

Rimkaur was overwhelmed with curiousity. This was the place she came searching for several years ago, even though she had put any feelings or thoughts of her mother far away inside her heart. Having an understanding with this race could be very useful to them as well, even if that meant her taking it upon herself. She looked over at her father, his smooth face concealed by a helmet, his golden eyes smiled at her, reassuringly.

The guards at the gates watched the pair dressed in Orcish armor, their spears at the ready. Their heads turned in a counter-clockwise motion, resembling wound up dolls. Shapogatâr frowned as the smells hit his nose, _Gollug-hai _sweetness was everywhere. His hand instinctively went to his large saber, grasping the hilt tight. Coming back to this place brought back the unpleasant memories. His heart suddenly clenched in cold, he realized that _she _probably still lives in the Mirkwood palace.

We walked briskly, the cool air swishing around us. The Woodland realm smelled like dry leaves, earth and moss, it was so unusually quiet and calm, compared to cheerful and threatening squeals and growls of Orclings, echoing walls of Moria. The vaults were filled with glowing lights, passing through the intricately carved thin arches, winding passages, bridges and steps intersected the space. We have passed through a large hall then crossed a few narrow bridges, up the stone steps landing us onto a platform. An impressive stone seat sat atop it, connected by a narrow staircase, carved out of a tree root, its back rest adorned with enormous antlers. My eyes landed on its occupant, a slender elf, dressed in a dark silvery robe. His long, fair, arrow straight hair rimmed his perfect porcelain face, the top of his head was adorned with an intricate crown of sticks and leaves of different lengths. His elegant arms seemed to almost float above armrests, tip of a finely etched scabbard protruded from under his garb. His whole pose was regal, his presence, I am sure, instilled obedience.

By his side was someone else. I bit back a smirk when I've recognized the Elf who shot me at Erebor. On the contrary to his father, his glance was vacant, Legolas looked as if he really did not want to be here.

King Thranduil stood up, pacing down, his eyes scanned his unusual guests with a barely concealed curiosity. He stopped upon reaching the platform. His crown made him just a bit taller than Shapogatâr. His shining, bottomless blue eyes landed on the smaller figure. The Elf clasped his hands behind his back and stepped closer, his light leather boots made a faint tapping sound. Rimkaur smiled and took off her spiky helmet, her waist long hair scattered in soft waves. Thranduil's eyes widened, she _is _human... The King's son shifted behind his back, making a faint sound in his throat.

"We mean no harm." Rim's melodic voice broke the silence. Thranduil narrowed his eyes. "I wanted to have a conversation, with the _Dwarves_."

"Child." The Elven King's voice was smooth and just as regal as he, he went straight to the point. "What is human doing with Orcs? Leading their army? He sounded almost amused, as a child that had just discovered a new toy.

"I am not leading." She smirked, looking over at Legolas with the corner of her eye. "I am also more than just a human." She met King's stare.

"And if you wish, I tell you." Without waiting for an answer she proceeded. "I have Elven blood, King, from my mother." Rimkaur's face went straight. "She was born here, in your Realm. Your kind wanted nothing to do with a child, bearing blood of an Orc. She abandoned me without turning back. I was raised by humans..."

Thranduil managed a polite half-smile. "And this is the _new _leader, I suppose." He nodded to the tall figure beside Rim.

"My half Blood father." She answered curtly. Shapogatâr warily pulled off his helmet, deep amber eyes flashed at the Elven duo as he lowered his head in greeting. Thranduil pressed his lips and turned around, beginning to pace the platform.

"The Pale Orc still _is _the master of Moria." Rimkaur smirked again, waiting for reaction. And she got one.

"He lives..?" Legolas' pale blue eyes widened as he interjected the conversation.

"Alive and well." Rimkaur has realized she was enjoying this more than she should have.

"That filth was slain, I have witnessed..." He didn't finish. The human slowly stalked towards him, making him hold on to his words. Rimkaur wasn't going to let him speak in that manner.

"Yes." She breathed out. "You eyes saw right an so did your arrow." The woman tapped her chest, stepping even closer to the Prince. "But I think you were aiming for the heart." Her eyes smiled at the Elf, he detected a dark spark in their depths.

"Lots of your filthy kind's guts spilled in that battle, rest ran off in fear." The Elven Prince was indeed driving his point further then necessary, feelings he tried to hide inadvertently floated back onto the surface.

"Yes. Someone's mates, fathers... Just like your kind, Dwarf kind, anyone..."

Rimkaur was now just a step away, tip of her head levelled prince's collarbone. Her pallor hand extended, grasping a thin strand of his soft wispy hair, she swirled it between her fingers.

"Fear, is what I now smell on _you_, Gollug." She stated boldly, a dark smirk flashed past her features. Legolas' disdain filled eyes lit up, he opened his mouth about to shoot back.

The Elven King watched the woman and his son bicker with the hidden amusement. She held the courage of a Human, the elegance of an Elf and the temper of a _Black Blood_. What a creature... She seemed to put his hot-headed offspring to his place. The corners of his lips curled up slightly, not a lot could.

"Enough." Thranduil's voice echoed the throne room. "That's not how we treat our guests, do we?" A polite smile has lit up his features once again.

Legolas clenched his jaws, but obliged, the King approached the duo.

"Might I have a word alone." He glanced back at Shapogatâr. "I hope your... _father_ will not mind."

The Orc warrior returned a nod, his eyes followed his daughter disappearing across the narrow pathway into the Hallway that lead to the Elven King's study. He was left to play a staring game with the Elven Prince.

Walking into his study Thranduil relaxed, he took off his outer robe, his sword belt. With one elegant movement he lowered himself onto a tufted leather sofa, flipping his robe, his other arm lowered onto the backrest.

He gestured to the seat. "You must forgive my son... " He didn't finish, looking up, he didn't have a name to insert.

Rimkaur unfastened straps, pulling off her spiky shoulderguards, she took a seat, facing the King. Her bright hair fell on her now bare pallor shoulders.

"Forgive me as well _Thranduil, _I did not introduce myself. I'm Rimkaur."

Elven King's thick brows rose slightly, undoubtedly Orcish name. Admiring her fair features he just couldn't comprehend how she ended up where she is.

"Azog the Defiler is your..."

Rimkar's eyes ignited. "Is that so surprising?" She noticed the curiosity in his eyes and smiled, almost mischievously. "Do not worry about us, we will not attack your realm. Unless you do it first. I also have no desire to seek vengeance against your son."

Thranduil let out a soft chuckle at her remark and shook his head. "I'm glad."

He had many questions he wanted to ask and he knew she'd seen his anticipation. Somehow the Elven King did not feel threatened by this woman, he found himself almost at ease in her presence. However he knew her soft appearance was deceiving.

Thranduil leaned back on the arm rest, his face taken over by a thoughtful expression. His mind seemed to be wandering. Rimkaur broke the eye contact, instead scanning the numerous bookshelves, lining the right wall, they stretched all the way up to the vaulted ceiling. Her amber eyes lit up.

**x x x**

She felt as if she had accomplished her goal. The Elven King possessed a great amount of wit. Rim hoped she could also trust his word. They may be able to live in their own version of peace after all. He apologized for not leading her all the way out, he had matters to attend to. Moving along the narrow pathway, flanked by the guards, she gazed ahead to see the Prince. Staring to the ground, he halted momentarily, about to quickly stride by when she caught him by the arm. The Elf glared down at her incredulously, her closeness made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Legolas." Rimkaur exhaled softly. "I have wanted to tell you, I-I am sorry ...The red-haired Elleth...I saw you next day after..." She looked down, pressing her lips. Legolas' glare softened, but he still stared ahead. Rim nodded and moved on.

The Elven Prince stood still, as if paralyzed by an unknown force, then shifted, his eyes lead her disappearing into the gloom.

Shapogatâr sat on the steps, near the main gates awaiting his daughter. Two Elven guards eyed him from a safe distance. They had a right to be cautious, but he still found it immensely funny that every time he shifted they would rise their weapons at the ready.

He found himself fearing Rimkaur's mother to suddenly appear from behind a corner. He did not desire to be plunged into the memories once again. But as the minutes passed he relaxed. That life was not his own anymore. But he couldn't help but wonder, what her life has been...

**x x x**

_About one year later_

A lonely buck grazed in a bright grassy meadow. His impressive antlers raked the lush grass. His heard mates moved on but overwhelmed by all the available foliage he kept on feeding. A gentle hush of wind made him lift his snout, his ears moved, nothing seemed out of order. Suddenly the leaves ruffled, there was a cracking sound of a single branch, something swooshed through the growth. The large deer had collapsed with a loud thump taken down by an arrow. A few moments later a shooter appeared from in between the firs and the young birches. He wore a leather vest, loin cloth and flexible leather boots. His bright auburn hair formed a mohawk on top of his head, cascading into a long messy ponytail down his back. It was secured by leather strings, adorned with several warg canines. He slowly approached the kill. Large grin took over his smooth pallor face, his bright blue eyes flashed. Ashlûk turned around.

"Straight in the heart, father." He carefully pried a thick black arrow out of the deer's chest.

"Well done, lûk. "Azog nodded with a smirk, his large palm squeezed his son's shoulder. The Orc unsheathed a long jagged scimitar, crouching by the side of the kill, he begun to gut the animal. Ash radiated happiness, having received the compliment, his father did not waste words. The Orcling knelt by his sire, pulling out his own dagger.

Steam emitted from the open carcass. Smell of the warm blood and flesh made his head spin, his stomach growled. The young Orc held the animal's heart in his hand, bright read trickled down his forearm, making his palm feel sticky. Ash's eyes flashed, his small chest emitted a suppressed rumble. Azog growled back in approval, but then smirked.

"Ma will have my head if she learns I let you eat raw flesh."

A tiny hint of dismay flashed past the young Orc's face, then he smirked back. "She would."

However it was his first kill, his father nodded and Ashlûk's fangs sank in deep into the large organ, spatters of red mired his face. Thick liquid dripped off his canines, he closed his eyes, growling in his throat. Ash was finished quite fast.

Azog straightened curtly, flinging a heavy sack over his shoulder, a barely noticable sound left his chest. A few minutes later Pogalm jumped out of the brush. She head bopped her master, nearly knocking Ash over, before jumping on the carcass.

**x x x**

"Where do you think you are going?" Rim crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes sternly.

She wore a knee-length, dark, short-sleeved tunic, belted by a wide riveted leather strip. Her wavy long locks cascaded down her shoulders in slightly messy waves, her neck adorned with a necklet made of the long polished bones, they formed rows upon rows on her chest, her tiny silver locket hang above it.

Two small Orclings clad in soft flexible leather stood hand in hand. They slowly turned around at once. Realizing their Ma is just kidding Fîtum and Fauthûrz grinned.

"Da and Ash come back soon." They chimed in unison. "We wait at the gates."

The twins have recently turned three and have already reached their mother's waist. Their milky white skin made their different color eyes stand out even more. Their noses where more human, however ears were defiantly Orcish, they were more pronounced due to the fact that the boys had never grown any hair, unlike their older brother who had their mother's locks. The twins followed Ash everywhere, they adored him and worshiped him. They possessed the same amount of mischief, however a lot of times they kept to themselves, wandering the mines, doodling in the sand or making things. Nothing could escape their sharp eyes, to Rim's surprise one of them managed to fashion a crude dagger with a stone, leather string and a piece of a sturdy stick. The other followed suit, and soon they put those to practice in the *Hall. Their Da and the older brother were examples they were sure to follow.

A clangor downstairs has got their attention at once. Mired Ash strode in first, his slender arms covered in dried blood, pride still lighting up his tired face. He fell over, ambushed by his brothers.

"Hey you little... let me go..." He snarled playfully as one twin straddled his chest and the other pulled at his ponytail. His mother ward off his tiny captors, and they clang to her legs instead. Ashlûk smiled as he shook off the road dust. He got very tall, barely six years old he reached Rimkaur's chest. His muscles grew more pronounced, face thinned out. He was growing up to be a tough fearsome Orc, but Rim still got an occasional cuddle. Her firstborn wrapped his arms around her waist, his eyes shut wearily as she stroked his messy locks.

Rim lifted her head, Azog has strode in. His whole body covered in blood, dust and sweat he paused in the doorway, smirking at his mate, covered in his children. Rim found her breath caught for a moment, staring at him, his large muscles rippled as he moved closer, his scintillating sapphire eyes caught her gaze. Her chest let out a shaky breath, he is handsome... The exchange of heated stares was interrupted by two Orclings, who peeled themselves off their mother. Squealing wildly their attacked their large father's legs instead.

"Lots of meat by the fire-pit." Azog chuckled, watching the twins train their fangs on his arms.

_"Ska_ _shâtazri." _Rim grinned. "Come help." Cheerful squealing quickly descended down the steps.

**x x x**

Narquelion busied herself over the table where she was working on a particularly difficult mixture of herbs. She followed an ancient recipe and there where a lot of discrepancies, however the tincture ordered was for one of the Elven nobles and she had to get it perfect. She sighed and angrily swept a stray ginger strand away from her face.

The Elleth lived in a large, secluded villa, concealed in the wall of a rock in the Mountains of Mirkwood. Not a lot ventured here and she never really left, due to her fear of running into an arachnid, even though she heard they long left the forest. Except of course to gather plants and leaves for tinctures. She's never resided in the Mirkwood palace, she never particularly liked all the crowded festivities, she couldn't stand the bustle. She wasn't alone however, a few other Elves and some servants comprised her company, the large home was by no means abandoned.

A muted thumping of the horse hooves on the spruce needle covered ground made her lift her head. She frowned for a brief moment, a small wrinkle creased her otherwise perfect pallor forehead, they did not get visitors often. She spun around swiftly, flipping her lengthy locks, and walked towards the window, only to get amazed even more. The royal guards approached the clearing, their slick segmented breast plates reflected the stray Sunrays, making the riders resemble golden statues. A slender, cloaked Elf dismounted and headed straight for the entrance, a few wispy blond strands peeked out from underneath the hood as he moved. Narquelion's face went straight, she pressed her lips. After hurriedly fixing herself she headed downstairs.

**x x x**

Snaga had slowly shuffled into the Moria's throne room, two guards trailed several steps behind him. He huffed, grumbling under his breath, his grey face rimmed by abnormally large ears was darkened by a frown. _Hiisht_ hated doing this, delivering messages. You never knew what they were about and what type of wrath they might ensue... especially these types of messages. _Gothlob_ have changed things, since she arrived there, no more of Moria Orc blood had spilled, Dwarves stopped knocking about on the outskirts and master took care of the neighboring settlements. He never thought that they could ever have a peaceful life. Before this he used to be a weapon carrier and a cook... His grim features brightened when he remembered her in Dol Guldur. A first creature that had ever thanked him... A human-Orc with Elf ties... Hiisht cleared his throat.

"_Udalug Goth_." His small body bent in two. Azog's head lifted and the Snaga thanked Angmar inwardly, master seemed to be in a fairly tolerable mood. Without making an eye contact he passed the scroll to the Pale Orc. The master's brow frowned instantly upon seeing the seal.

_"Glothrok." _He nodded, as relieved Hiisht happily shuffled away.

"For you." Azog tossed the paper to Rimkaur upon entering their dwelling.

"You can read." The young woman smirked back, unraveling the scroll.

Unable to read her face Azog slowly strode towards the dwarven sofa, he swept her up, holding his mate close to his chest.

"What they want?" He grumbled into her hair.

"Thranduil... " Rim paused, looking up. "Apparently there is something important he wishes to share with me..." She shrugged.

"Pesky Elves..."Azog growled in his throat.

Rimkaur's arms slowly encircled his shoulders, she pressed her lips to the rough skin on his neck.

"I'll be fine." She whispered. "In the end, this relationship might be useful."

**x x x**

_We headed North alongside the foothills of the Misty Mountains until we reached a little stream, connecting to the River of Wilderland. That where I insisted Azog stay, I didn't want him to come any nearer the Skin-changer's territory. Every time I thought about it scenes of the battle at Erebor flashed through my head. But is there any use arguing with a stubborn angry Orc. He led me all the way to the Old Ford and from there I was flanked by the same large bodyguards I was watched by in Moria. They led me to the tree line where the Elven path snaked through the growth. The Orcs were instructed to camp out there until my return._

_Apparently the Elves happen to be very considerate, either that or cautious. I had a fully saddled dark brown steed waiting for me, tied to a young Oak, he stomped and snorted sensing the large wolves were nearby._

_Just about ten minutes into our trot I was met by what seemed to be as a welcoming committee, King Thranduil at the head. Suppose I wasn't going to the palace this time._

_After a brief greeting we rode off again till the narrow Enchanted river crossed our path, then turned sharply South. The Elven King was definitely less talkative this time, his face was unreadable. Only when we reached a large bright clearing covered in spruce needles, and dismounted, he turned to me. His usual calm, ethereal smile has lit up his features, however his eyes gave away the uncertainty. With a corner of my eye I have noticed someone has entered the clearing and slowly turned my head. A beautiful Elleth, clothed in a simple navy blue dress, stood there clasping her pallor fingers. Her hip length, bright locks rimmed her face, falling down her shoulders neatly. Something sank inside me, I turned back to look at the King._

**x x x**

Thranduil wasn't himself, his confidence seemed to abandon him this time. His lips parted, a tiny waft of regret has escaped his lips, he blinked slowly and met Rimkaur's gaze.

"About a three centuries ago I had a child. A daughter. Her mother and I were..." He paused, pressing his lips together. "The child grew into her own and soon, too soon found her own way."

The King made a single step toward Rimkaur. "She came back with a child of her own." Thranduil slowly inhaled. "A tiny girl with a little black mark on her forehead..."

Rimkaur felt short of breath. She took a few steps back, shaking her head. Staring back at Thranduil, her lips shook.

"Why..? Why did you..." Her eyes tweaked and she held back the tears with all her might.

"Because I have asked him to." A low voice broke the silence. Rim looked over to the Elleth but didn't meet her bright green gaze.

"I have thought about it ever since." The King continued. "Ever since I've recognized you sire..."

The young woman's glance flicked back to the Elf's face, she bit the inside of her lip, her arms just hang by her sides, all she wished for was to be by her mate's side. Being enveloped in his strong arms would makes all the worries go away.

All the pieces have molded in her mind, forming a complete picture and she was not sure how she felt. It was her original goal, she looked for her, longed to meet her, even _loved_ her. But now Rimkaur didn't know how to react. Her body seemed to gain mind of its own and she backed down the clearing untill she felt a breath of the horse on her nape.

"Please... child... I-I have asked for it. Don't blame father. I have wanted to meet you..." Narquelion pleaded, clasping her small hands.

Barely noticeable black shadow passed Rimkaur's amber eyes. "And you have. Forty six years ago." She clenched her teeth momentarily. "Did you expect me to run into your arms, cry in happiness?"

Narquelion's lips shook. She thought of that day all those years ago and couldn't come up with a good enough reason why she did what she did. The Elleth thought about it everyday, how the girl would have looked... The memories have never faded away, nor did the stabbing feeling of guilt. Pallor fingers twisted a corner of her shawl as two large tear drops trailed down her cheeks.

"At least tell me your name..." She uttered faintly.

Rimkaur stared at the Elleth, her eyes wide open, her mind seemed to go blank for a moment, her face expressionless at her mother's tears.

"Rimkaur..." She finally managed.

Narquelion exhaled in relief.

**x x x**

She was by no means heartless, but she also wasn't going to happily forget. She couldn't. Something nudged at her, making her feel uncomfortable, but she obliged to the Elleth's pleadings.

Rimkaur sat in a spacious room, adorned with beautiful wooden furniture. The chairs, the sofa and the table all had small leaves carved out; whole space smelled like marigolds. Narquelion nearly floated to the table carrying a tray with tiny flower shaped tea cups. She did not let herself grin, but a small smile curled up her lips, she got her to come in, she had a chance.

Rimkaur stood up and unclasped her cloak, tying her locks into a high ponytail. She wore a leather corset over her black tunic, coupled with spined arm-bracers.

The Elleth suppressed a shudder. On the left side of her daughter's neck was a large bite-mark, light pink and healed up long ago, she quickly looked down. Thranduil did mention Moria and Orcs, but did not go into the details.

Narquelion wasn't a hypocrite, she herself had relations with the half Orc, resulting in this lovely creature that sat in front of her. She even felt in love once... But certain things had convinced her otherwise.

She poured the warm mixture and sat down quietly, clasping her hands on the table.

The Elleth exhaled softly. "Father tells me you live in Moria." She started awkwardly and Rimkaur nodded, not taking her stare of her mother.

"Children?" Narquelion continued the impatient questioning.

"Three sons." A barely noticeable smile lit up her features. Narquelion perked up and smiled back. But her insides clenched up, she only guessed who sired them.

"They _are_ Orcs." Rim noted with a hint of mockery.

The nervous Elleth exhaled. Slightly encouraged by Rimkaur's remote willingness to hold a conversation she continued, anxious to get things out, before the young woman changed her mind.

"Mother used to live here, in this very home, until she passed away more than two hundred and fifty years ago." Her face contorted momentarily. "Humans are so fragile..." Narquelion let out a long sigh. "It broke his heart. Little by little father's visits lessened, there were too many memories here... And he is a King after all. Left here with a governess I ran about a lot, explored the forest, ventured out far... Met _him_."

Rim was taking a sip of the tea and paused. "No need to reminisce... Narquelion." She slowly put her cup down, pressing her lips.

"Please child, I-I've held things for years... I'm not sure if I ever get to see you again." Narquelion pleaded. Her quiet, calm voice rose unexpectedly.

Rim sighed and managed a feeble smile. Her mother was right, she did not desire to make this a usual thing. She lifted her gaze and nodded softly.

**x x x**

**"Before I'm dead" by Kidney Thieves**

Why did he always found himself in the midst of it all. He knew something was horribly awry when two panting warriors ran into him nearly knocking him over. And yes there was that scroll again, bound neatly by a thin leather strip, bearing a large wax stamp, Hiisht shuddered. The bodyguards could have delivered it themselves, but fearing the wrath of course, they put up the helpless Snaga to complete the task, his hands shook. Slowly he tip-toed into the throne room, glancing around. Smelling the presence Azog strode out into the open, his stare bore a question. Hiisht bowed.

"Mmmmesage master." He felt as if this paper scroll was a torch in his hand and it burned him. His hands quivered so much he dropped it. Coughing nervously he bent over, scooping it up. When he straightened his master was right there and Snaga's heart dropped, he handed the message over, hoping this weren't the last minutes of his life.

Azog unraveled the course paper slowly. Seconds later his large arm began to tremble, his fist, clenching tighter and tighter crumpled the side of the page. His mouth gaped for a moment, then his canines became visible more and more as a roar vibrated his massive chest. It came out as a hoarse cry, sending a repercussion down the massive chamber. His arm slacked, dropping the scroll and something tiny fell out of its end. With a faint ping it bounced off the smooth stone surface. By his feet lay the small silver locket engraved with flowers and leaves and the Sun, shining over the cold landscape. He squeezed the necklace firmly, thoughts has left him, sounds would not come out of his mouth. His chest constricted as he gasped for breath, his eyes felt odd as if pinched by needles. Azog's body slowly hunched over as he lowered onto the step, his forehead supported by his hand. He felt hollow inside, how is it possible... She is _gone_... Another insane scream has escaped his chest. He sat there as a weathered ancient statue for what seemed to be a lifetime.

Something else took over his mind now, overwhelmed by grief, a mad blood thirst had possessed him. His stiff frame straightened abruptly as if propelled by an invisible spring. The Pale Orc headed to the Warg pen.

**x x x**

Out of breath Hiisht ran into the birthing chamber, he bent over panting, gathering the words. The Elder stared at him, her dark red, amazement filled eyes ran up and down his small frame.

"_Gothlob_... He breathed in and out. _Gothlob matûrz."_

* * *

**Black Speech:**

***Hall - refers to the space where Older Orclings play fight. It's off the main square, mentioned in the Third Chapter.**

**Shâtazri (pl) - troublemakers**

**Narquelion (Quenya) - Fire-fading Autumn**

**Hiisht - ash**

**Udalug Goth - message, master**

**Glothrok - go on!**

**Gothlob matûrz - the Queen is dead**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello Everyone!_**

**_Did you think about what could have happened to Rimkaur? Well, you will find out (Partially) in this Chapter. This one is quite compact, but I promise next one might turn out long and very informative. Please don't hesitate to COMMENT or ask any questions. I enjoy reading REVIEWS, makes me very happy you took time to do so. :)_**

**_Thank you to Rayine captainofgondor for following and adding to favorites. And to ganzanz for favoriting._**

* * *

**_Chapter Seven_**

**_No Longer_**

**_"All that I'm Living for" by Evanescence_**

The large radiating Sun the color of human blood set beyond the Misty Mountains. Its last feeble rays reached over, attempting to extend its reign over the valley, caressing the black volcanic rocks. Two sentries paced the front platform, their weapons in hand. The soldiers appeared emotionless and almost bored until something had drawn their attention, both of them halted at once, their noses twitched, sniffing the frigid air. They smelled blood, a deep intoxicating scent suddenly filled the air. The Orcs' eyes ignited untill they saw someone emerge out of the shadows, the towering figure trudged heavily, his boots scraping the smooth rocks, the clicking sound reverberated the enormous range. The soldiers deliberately receded into the gloom surrounding the gates.

Azog neared the front entrance, he'd been gone for two weeks. The large Orc hasn't slept in days but he hadn't felt it. His body seemed to be numb to thirst, hunger or physical pain. The whole world was just a void in an overwhelming delirium of emotional anguish. But he didn't let himself show that, the Pale Orc had transformed back into a ruthless killer that perhaps he always was at heart.

Two sentries watched in great alarm, constricting their breathing, afraid to even flinch. Their Leader neared and suddenly the air seemed incredibly heavy. His sinewy body mired in black and red, bore fresh lacerations, his large fist was clenched and curled inward, in an attempt of self-control. Four severed heads hung from his belt, the long coarse locks matted with blood. The warm liquid still dripped from the body parts and even the blood drops seemed to echo the space, that how quiet it was. He snarled as the scents of home hit his nose, Azog slowly proceeded through the entrance.

**x x x**

Sâkaf sat up abruptly, resting his wiry arms on his bent knees, his gaze directed into nowhere, his mind taken over by a heavy thought. Suddenly his deep black eyes flicked to his mate, the young Orcess lay on her side, her coarse, brown locks scattered the pelt. She was still asleep, peacefully. A barely noticeable smile had curled up his ash-grey lips as she shifted and a sliver of light grey skin on her upper thigh came into view.

Then a long sigh had escaped his chest, he straightened abruptly, carrying over to a tiny stone cradle. Sâkaf marveled at his dozing newborn, his fingers ran tenderly through the soft black flock of the infant's hair. Then his eyes glazed over once again, his kind human sister will never get to meet his firstborn son...

Muted thumping and clicking sounds of claws scraping the courtyard stones echoed the early morning air. The young Orc stood up curtly but his lengthy body appeared hunched over, he had to pass the news to his father.

**x x x**

Large tears streamed down her smooth cheeks, collecting on her chin, one by one they dripped down unhurriedly. Bûrzkaur wiped her face with a bottom of her tunic.

"I still can't believe it Fosh..." She sobbed. "Not her... how can it... and those poor boys..." The young Orcess dissolved in another bout of tears.

Foshâlob managed a grunt. Her wrinkled forehead creased even more, she blinked hard as if enormously exhausted. Her rough hand landed onto Bûrz's shoulder.

"Me and you both." She exhaled. Unexpectedly her weathered hands clenched the rag she held.

"But look at wah' he' doin', maraudin' while th'offspring sulk her' motherless..." The elder huffed angrily.

Both of their heads snapped up at the soft sounds outside the chamber. Hiisht slipped inside quickly, seemingly surprised at his own agility.

"He's back." He coughed out.

The old Snaga served his purpose well, any news spread like wildfire.

**x x x**

Ashlûk's body served as a pillow for his younger brothers, who slept uneasily in his lap. They were quite young, yet they understood, their flawless milky faces mired with recent tear trails. Their older brother rested leaning on one of the walls in their spacious dwelling. Thoughts passing his young mind were obvious as his pallor face contorted in agony, he held back the tears as much as he could. It's been nearly two weeks they discovered their mother's fate, and he was still in a stupor. He was almost grown yet still an Orcling, his mother was everything to him... There were two of them alone here, in the beginning... His lips shook as his slender arms stroked the twins' backs.

Grave footsteps thumped the stairs, it seemed to be a lifetime before his eyes landed onto his father's towering figure that appeared in the doorway. A loud sob escaped his chest as his arms unwillingly extended towards his sire.

**x x x**

As he strode in, the densely populated mines suddenly resembled an abandoned hole. No one wanted to come in his way, no one desired to become an accidental victim. He slowly lowered onto the edge of an ancient fountain, the cold water rippled forming a reflection of the face. The Orc blinked hard, examining himself his head tilted sidelong gradually. All at once he punched the stream, forcing the face in the waters to dissipate, distort. A menacing growl emitted his chest as if he was about to attack an unseen foe. He had morphed into _his_ father. All he had accomplished these past days, quenching his blood thirst, did not matter... Instead of thinking of _them_ he put himself first. They were all he had left... Azog unclasped the hooks that held the heads, his shuddering palm extended cupping the water, he took a sip and much more to pour onto his face. Black streaks ran down his shoulders and torso, dripping into a disgusting puddle.

The Pale Orc strode into his noiseless home. As his eyes landed onto his children he was overwhelmed with much more then just a sickening wave of guilt. His icy blue gaze locked with that identical of his son as he knelt by their side, scooping them up all at once. Ash let himself go in his father's embrace, no rules or pride mattered anymore...

Hiisht passed a different kind of message to a leather clad rider that night. The latter was to ride North as quickly as the weather would let him. He was to return accompanied by the Commander of Gundabad.

**x x x**

It all happened so unexpectedly, he didn't see or hear a thing, just a soft whoosh of woodsy air and an enormous force descending onto his head as everything blurred into darkness.

Their noses twitched, scowls distorted their otherwise emotionless faces. Azog entered the clearing, he carried the slacked body of a lanky Elf over his massive shoulder as if the latter was nothing but a feather. The body fell into a pile of smooth, shiny metal at Shapogatâr's feet. A dark smirk distorted the half-blood's features, this one will do.

Moving through the halls cautiously he thanked Valar the Elves did not have a good sense of smell. That was the only thing that could give him away. As tall as the rest with his dark mane and pointy ears hidden underneath his helmet Shapogatâr could pass for one of them. The former mercenary proceeded quickly through the halls, attempting to avoid any presence, his destination was at hand.

He halted at a beautifully carved oak door, slipping in without any disturbance, even clad in metal armor he was as quiet as a soft-pawed predator. Several candles kept the space lit, a few books scattered the intricate cherry-wood desk, a single wine glass rested on the inner edge. Half-bloods ink black eyes met those sky-blue of the Elf. For a few moments either one of them hadn't uttered a single word, untill Thranduil gestured to a chair beside the table.

"Did not expect to see you here as soon." The Elven King's brow rose with a hidden sarcasm, his glance however flicked to the sheath of his dagger.

"You know why I'm here." Half-blood's cheekbones rippled.

"Is this about _her_?" Thranduil picked up his glass, swirling the ruby red liquid inside.

"My _daughter._" Shapogatâr's face remained straight only his eyes ignited, reflecting the dancing candle lights.

The Elf's eyes widened just a tad. "Rimkaur?" He leaned forward. "Isn't she back in Moria?"

Shapogatâr tossed a crumpled, stained scroll over the table. He hadn't taken his stare of the King as the latter connected the two pieces of a broken wax seal together, his lips parted for a fleeting moment then he shook his head.

"Narquelion..." A whisper left his lips.

**x x x**

The large house, nestled in the wall of a massive rock would have been nearly invisible if not the few lights that illuminated the front windows. The twilight of the forest slowly took over and it was incredibly serene, no one had suspected an Orc troop hiding behind the nearest ridge.

Azog did not know what to expect, he hadn't smelled or seen anything out of the ordinary. Despite his assurance that the_ Gollug _King was at fault, he trusted his commander, he was _her_ father after all. Upon arriving in Moria Shapogatâr had supported and furthermore convinced him that something was awry. They had to find more out, she didn't just vanish into thin air, what have Elves done with her bo... A lump wedged in his throat at that thought. The Orcs took turns at the watch and it was his turn for a shut-eye.

The golden Sun had just peeked out from beyond the horizon when the leader rose, taking precautions not to make himself visible, he hadn't slept and neither did Shapogatâr. Their trained eyes watched the villa closely as a chatter was heard and a group of a few socializing Elves strode out into a spacious stone terrace, they were oblivious to the presence. One slender Elleth stood out, her extremely long bright locks were plaited into a braid so tight it lifted the skin on her temples. Her slender body was clad in a modest navy gown.

Azog's eye widened momentarily but the half-blood let out a throaty rale.

"_Her _mother." He managed through the teeth. Through the years he thought of what his reaction to seeing her again would be. But somehow all he felt now was irritation and discomfort.

The Elves including Narquelion had spread out, exiting the terrace. All at once a hoarse sound had emitted the Pale Orc's chest, he blinked hard, his palm landed onto a jagged outcrop when his body leaned forward. Another female had come into view, dressed in muted green, her chestnut locks passed her hips, she was followed by a male. At that moment it all stopped, the time, world, everything. The pain of the sharp rocks stabbing his palms did not matter to him, what mattered was what he saw. The woman smiled, her profile became visible for a fleeting moment, soft winds blew and the couple's long locks entwined. And then the smell of wild flowers suddenly filled the air. That was _her..._

The bottomless void gaping his chest had filled, but not entirely. Why was she here, in a company of a _Gollug _male... Azog's palm shook grasping the rocks tighter, as black trickled into the tiny crevices. The Elf hand brushed her arm, stopping at the elbow. unbeknownst to Azog his own body bent into a position as if ready to pounce, a muted roar tore his chest.

Sensing resistance he spun abruptly and Shapogatâr met his icy, enraged glare.

"Master." The commander lowered his head respectfully in an attempt to avoid repercussion. "We must await the dusk."

The Pale Orc yanked his arm back, collapsing onto the ground he grasped his weapon so tight his knuckles cracked, his chest heaved, he wouldn't look back.

**x x x**

The enormous disk of the full Moon had freed itself from the cloud binds, illuminating the spacious glade in an eerie bluish glow. The woodland life stood still, no bird songs, no animal scuffles not even fireflies had left their shelters, all creatures sensed the predator nearby.

What he experienced several hours ago washed over him as a blinding wave, making him lose control. Enraged, he almost gave away their position. His heart felt as if thrown onto a bed of searing coals. Rational thoughts had abandoned him, his sharp senses, no longer there. For the first time in his long life the Pale Orc was completely overcome by a feeling of all consuming jealousy. But he had a goal, and as any experienced hunter he pulled himself together. His soldiers took care of the sentries, dropping them with hardly any disturbance as him and his second in command scaled the wall, leading to the large terrace. The woodland villa was incredibly large and the Orcs spread out, treading as careful as their large statures would let them. One section of the Elven home was dark entirely but several rooms and corridors of the opposite wing were candle lit.

Shapogatâr carried forward swiftly and noiselessly, scanning each room, his ears picked up any disturbance. Some of these rooms were private chambers. He put his own feelings aside, being here was uncomfortable... but all he cared for now, was his daughter. The Orc realized he did not have a single speck of desire in seeing Rimkaur's mother ever again, even though he was so close. A soft rustle of fabric was heard and an Elven male turning the corner got a hilt to his forehead, his body stored in an unoccupied room. The half-blood cautiously proceeded down the hallway.

Azog despised this. Quiet wasn't his style, he'd rather rummage through everything, run this _Gollug_ hole into the ground... The large Orc scowled, the wall mounted lanterns transformed his already imposing appearance to be that of a nightmarish presence. He followed his nose, her scent was like nothing else to him, intoxicating, sweet... that scent was home. The farthest room at the end of the gloomy corridor, that's were he headed. That was the last one left, all the others reeked of Elven presence.

The spacious chamber was still alight with several lanterns. The female sat in a wide leather armchair, a large book lay open in her lap. She was clothed in white, airy fabric and a robe. Her lengthy bright hair spilled all over her slender shoulders, over her breasts into her lap. He halted for a few moments, just taken by the view. No matter how enraged he felt, seeing her again made him soften. Azog had finally made a step and she had noticed the presence, her head lifted with a faint smile, which vanished at once, when she saw the staring Orc. The young woman straightened slowly as if in a trance, the book landed onto the stone floor with a loud thump, she backed away untill her back hit the wall.

Azog's brow frowned, he lifted his arm but it slacked back down almost immediately. He met her terrified gaze, noticing her golden eyes shone with forming tears. The Pale Orc swallowed hard.

"Rimkaur..." He made a large step forward.

A loud gasp left the woman's chest. Suddenly out of the stupor she glanced around frantically in hopes of finding something to ward him off.

Azog inched forward, he was incredibly confused, not keeping his stare off her.

"Rimkaur." He iterated feebly like an echo.

As he made another step, she let out a terrified cry. The woman pushed her body behind the armchair to make a barrier between them, then quickly slipped under the table. She bolted out behind him, but was halted at once by his massive body. Something caught the candle light and a thin blade almost met his neck. Azog twisted her arm roughly, another shout echoed the room as tears started rolling down her cheeks. The corridors outside the room came alive with distant steps and concerned, hushed voices. Azog grabbed his mate by her chin, his icy eyes stared down into hers. That was when a cold sensation creeped up his back, his heart thumped heavily. At that moment, staring into her amber eyes he realized, she did not know him. The back of his fist connected with her jaw, he caught her slacked frame before it collapsed to the ground. The noises outside rang louder, Azog flipped his mate over his huge shoulder, heading hurriedly down the hallway they run into Shapogatâr.

"Orcs." A sudden female shrill iterated the corridor. "Orcs!" The shriek dominated other voices.

Bursting out onto the balcony they were followed by a clangor of the guard steps. The half-blood held onto the rope as Azog descended, then stooping swift to avoid the volley of arrows he leaped over the edge into the dusk.

**x x x**

**"Haunted" by Evanescence**

The young woman awoke in the dark, the air was saturated with the musty scent, she frowned, trying to pull up, but her limbs felt numb, her arms were bound tight. Her jaw ached tremendously, so did her neck. Recalling what happened last night she felt short of breath and bit the inside of her lip. Why did the Orcs attack? What use was she to... She halted that thought, she knew why... She'd heard what they do with women... Her brow creased deeply, she shuddered, bitter tears bit her eyes. She stopped moving and listened, she listened for a while but outside the makeshift tent was dominated by a dead silence.

Something jolted her awake in the middle of the night. Light like a whisper of wind, the touch of cool fingers trailed her stomach. She stiffed instantly, nearly holding her breath. Still taken over by the uneasy repose she blinked hard, pulling and wriggling away.

"No..." She choked out. "No... No... Don't..."

A powerful jerk had retracted her back, she felt his hot breath on her nape before his lips pressed to her neck, trailing up to her lips. The young woman gasped audibly as his powerful arm encircled her waist, his huge frame enwrapped hers, settling in under the covers. After a while his breathing turned steady, the Orc had fallen asleep. Alai held her breath shuddering in horror as her body melted into warmth, finally taken over by exhaustion.

**x x x**

A gust of the biting cold wind made her peel her eyes open, she shivered violently and inhaled the chilly air. Tiny, fluffy snowflakes drifted through the air, landing on her eyelashes. This time she was tied to a tree. Something was lifted over her and she blinked hard. A black-haired Orc had covered her in a large brown hide. Her terrified eyes flicked to his face, but his were filled with kindness.

"Rimkaur." He adressed her.

Here was that word again, she frowned. His strong hand landed onto her shoulder and a shiver ran up her back again.

"Child," he addressed her in Common. "What happened at the Elven home?"

The young woman's lips shook, they parted as a tiny waft of fear escaped.

"Please, let me go..." She implored. Her glance went over his shoulder to the large pale figure that stooped near the small bonfire, that was the Orc who came into the tent the other night... Alai had also observed that she was the sole captive.

"Please... What use am I to you...besides..." A loud sob shook her frame. "Please..."

"_Ghashnlatizg_." A figure beside the fire growled.

Shapogatâr frowned. "No harm will come to you, child." He inched nearer. "I am your father."

"I had been raised by my mother in the Woodland Realm... I-I don't know what... I don't know who you are..." Alai's lips shook.

The half-blood sighed and tucked in the warg skin around her slender frame.

**x x x**

Azog's cheek muscles rippled, he tossed a large branch into the fire furiously. His eyes flashed, the raging fire inside them visible even in the soft light of the morning Sun.

The most important thing in his life had returned, but yet it wasn't her. She didn't know him, her father, she did not recall their sons... What will he do... He made a barely audible sound in his throat. Anything except letting her return to her _Gollug_ mater. His helpless thoughts were vanishing fast. He will keep her like this until she comes to her senses, he will do anything...

A shadow lowered next to him and his glance flicked to his stone faced commander. Shapogatâr was submerged in a deep thought, absent-mindedly twisting his dagger. They both sat transfixed for a while.

"Now what?" Azog broke the silence.

The half-blood had realized that the King of Orcs had honestly asked him for advice, he really depended on him for an answer. He sighed staring into space.

"There is someone that might help." His voice was slightly hoarse. "Someone that might know what to do..." If it was possible his already ink black eyes darkened.

The Pale Orc straightened curtly, extinguishing the small fire with a pile of dirt. They hiked on foot towards the next large clearing where their wargs awaited them, then headed in the direction of the South-west towards the dark forest of Fanghorn.

* * *

**Note: All Shapogatâr/ Azog are automatically Black Speech.**

**Black Speech:**

**Ghashnlatizg - I told you.**


End file.
